Marié, 2 enfants et toi?
by Mina77
Summary: 10 ans, c'est long non? En tout cas c'est ce que pense Santana qui, pour faire plaisir à Brittany, va réunir le Glee Club pour des vacances.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une nouvelle fiction dont l'idée m'a été donné par Brittana. Ca va être drôle, normalement, et romantique, peut-être même niais mais on a jamais assez de niaiserie dans ce monde de brutes! ;) Je prévois huit chapitre mais sait-on jamais, peut-être que ça sera plus. Enjoy!**

Santana Lopez descendit de sa voiture et regarda avec amour sa magnifique maison où l'attendait sa femme, au sens romantique du terme et pas civil, et leurs deux enfants. Elle avait travaillé dur pour pouvoir acheter cette villa à Miami mais rien n'était trop beau pour sa famille. Parfois, elle se réveillait la nuit en pensant avoir rêvé mais la présence de Brittany à ses côtés dans leur grand lit la rassurait. Pourtant, si quelqu'un lui avait dis quinze ans plus tôt qu'elle aurait deux enfants avec la femme de sa vie et qu'elles habiteraient dans une maison de rêve, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Aujourd'hui à 32 ans, elle était l'une des avocats les plus renommés de la ville et elle avait une famille adorable. Santana sourit en rentra chez elle. Une petite boule d'énergie lui sauta immédiatement dessus et elle tomba à la renverse en riant.

-Ah! J'ai gagné! s'exclama une petite voix aigue, t'as eu peur maman S! Hein que t'as eu peur?

-Oh oui Luka, je suis terrifiée! répondit-elle au petit garçon de quatre ans.

Les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus magnifiques, Luka était le fils biologique de Brittany. Il était comme elle plein d'énergie mais il lui arrivait aussi d'être calme et de dire des choses tout à fait étranges comme ''l'elfe qui se cache sous mon lit m'a encore volé une de mes chaussettes!''

-Maman B! Tu savais qu'on avait une nouvelle serpillère?

-Très drôle Sasha! répliqua Santana, aide moi plutôt à me relever!

La petite fille brune sourit et tendit la main à sa mère. Sasha pour le coup était le portrait craché de Santana. Et pour le plus grand malheur de ses mères, elle avait pris de sa mère biologique le caractère et les répliques cinglantes. Pourtant Santana savait que sa fille ne serait jamais comme elle avait été au lycée. L'arrivée de son petit frère avait beaucoup calmé Sasha et elle était plus douce que Santana à son âge.

-De quelle serpillère tu parles? demanda Brittany en arrivant dans l'entrée.

-Maman S et Luka se sont amusés à faire la poussière! se moque Sasha.

-Arrête de m'embêter Sha où je dis à mon elfe de venir couper tes cheveux pendant que tu dors!

Santana sourit, fière de son fils. Il ne se laissait pas faire! Elle prit enfin le temps d'embrasser Brittany et caressa le ventre de la blonde.

-Bonjour bébé...

Elles avaient décidé d'avoir un troisième enfant et Brittany avait voulu le porter. Elle en était à son deuxième mois mais avait déjà des envies improbables. Ainsi, Santana s'était retrouvée la semaine passée à chercher des fraises dans toute la ville à deux heures du matin!

-Comment s'est passée ta journée San chérie? demanda Brittany en retournant à la cuisine.

-J'ai cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais, répondit Santana en la suivant, on est sur un dossier complexe et tout le bureau s'arrache les cheveux à essayer de trouver une solution.

Elle se servit un verre de vin et alla aider Brittany à couper les carottes du repas. La blonde savait maintenant manier un couteau sans que ça finisse dans un bain de sang mais Santana préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

-Et toi, ta journée?

-Ca va, mais je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à poser un congé. C'est pas facile de danser quand t'as une petite chose dans le ventre et j'ai peur de le blesser, répondit Brittany en caressant tendrement son ventre.

Santana sourit. Sa femme enseignait dans une prestigieuse école de danse et elle adorait ses élèves, qui le lui rendaient bien, elle n'aimait donc pas les ''abandonner''. C'est ce que Brittany lui avait dit quand elle avait du s'arrêter pour Luka. Mais la blonde le faisait aussi de bon coeur.

-Tu sais que tu peux toujours aller travailler même si tu ne danses pas!

-Au risque de devenir folle! Je ne peux pas voir les gens danser sans m'y mettre aussi! Non, je resterai à la maison pendant que tu t'occuperas de moi! décida Brittany avant d'embrasser Santana en souriant.

-Ca me va... De toute façon, je pensais prendre des vacances moi aussi. Sasha et Luka ont bientôt fini l'école et l'été est déjà là. On pourrait se prendre du temps tous les quatre!

-C'est vrai? Tu ferais ça?

Brittany était ravie. Santana n'aimait pas laisser le bureau, elle disait que ses collègues étaient des incapables sans elle, alors elle ne prenait pas souvent des vacances.

-Bien sur que je le ferai Britt.

-Je t'aime San.

Brittany abandonna ses carottes pour passer ses bras autour du cou de sa femme et l'embrasser. Santana répondit bien volontier au baiser et ni l'une ni l'autre ne remarquèrent Sasha et Luka qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-C'est dégoutant, chuchota le garçon à sa soeur.

-Pfff, t'es qu'un bébé. C'est ce que font les grandes personnes quand elles s'aiment...

-Je suis pas un bébé, j'ai cinq ans! répliqua fièrement Luka, et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord? Tu fais peur aux garçons!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! répliqua Sasha menaçante.

Luka lui tira la langue et s'enfuit en courrant.

-Sasha elle a pas d'amoureux, nananèreuh! chantonna-t-il.

-Dites, vous avez bientôt fini de vous chamailler! s'exclama Santana, Luka arrête d'embêter ta soeur et viens avec moi, il faut que tu prennes ton bain.

-Veux pas me laver!

-C'est pas négociable! répliqua Santana.

Elle l'attrappa et le balança comme un sac à patates sur son épaule. Luka explosa de rire et se laissa faire tandis que Sasha levait les yeux au ciel devant ce total manque de maturité. Elle monta dans sa chambre alors que Brittany riait doucement. A neuf ans, sa fille avait déjà un sacré caractère et Brittany redoutait la période de son adolescence. Mais elle aimait sa famille plus que tout au monde, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse mais il y avait une chose qui la comblerait encore plus. Brittany n'attendait qu'un chose: que Santana la demande en mariage*. Seulement la brune n'avait pas l'air emballé par l'idée malgré les nombreux sous-entendus que Brittany avait glissé dans leurs conversations. La blonde soupira. Le mariage n'était pas essentiel à son bonheur mais elle en rêvait depuis qu'elle était toute petite...

S&BS&BS&B

Santana lavait distraitement les cheveux de son fils tout en repensant à la petite boîte noire qui se trouvait dans son sac à main depuis maintenant une semaine. Elle avait bien compris ce que voulait Brittany, et elle le voulait aussi, mais elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué au fond mais elle voulait que ce soit spécial, que Brittany s'en souvienne toujours.

-Maman! Tu me mets du savon dans les yeux! brailla Luka.

-Oups, désolé mon chéri. Voilà, y'a plus rien! s'exclama Santana en essuyant le visage de son fils.

-Ca piiiiiiique! pleurnicha-t-il.

-Dis donc Luka Lopez-Pierce, depuis quand tu es une chochotte?

-Je suis pas une chochotte maman S mais ça pique...

-Allez viens faire un câlin, tu verras ça ira mieux. Mais on va te sécher avant.

S&BS&BS&B

La soirée, quand les deux monstres étaient couchés, était le moment préféré de Santana. Elle avait enfin sa femme pour elle toute seule. Parfois, souvent, elles finissaient au lit et faisaient l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce soir là, Santana était allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Brittany qui lisait un magazine... de robes de mariées! Santana n'avait rien dit en voyant la couverture malgré le regard insistant de Brittany. Elle était maintenant simplement allongée, l'oreille contre le ventre à peine arrondi de sa femme, attendant un coup de pied ou n'importe quoi.

-San, tu sais bien que tu ne sentiras rien avant au moins deux mois!

-M'en fiche, c'est peut-être un précoce. Et puis j'aime bien être près de lui. Et près de toi du coup. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie mais tu es ridicule, déclara Brittany en souriant.

Santana ne répondit pas et caressa le ventre de la blonde. Dieu qu'elle aimait sa vie, c'était juste parfait. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle pensait à ses amis du Glee Club. Au lycée, elle avait toujours fais semblant de les détester mais ils étaient ses seuls véritables amis. Malheureusement, ils avaient tous pris des chemins différents et la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été tous réuni, ça avait été pour le mariage de Tina et Mike presque dix auparavant. Ils se donnaient de temps en temps des nouvelles par Facebook mais ils ne s'appelaient que très rarement. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait mais chacun avait sa vie maintenant.

-Tu sais quoi San, j'aimerai bien revoir les New Directions.

Est-ce que sa femme lisait dans ses pensées? Santana avait toujours pensé que oui, Brittany avait un don.

-J'étais en train d'y penser aussi. Ca va faire dix ans cet été qu'on ne les a pas revu.

-Mon Dieu, le temps passe à une vitesse...

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent d'ailleurs? Rachel et Mercedes c'est pas trop dur! Rach est la plus grande star de Broadway et Mercedes rafle tous les awards auxquels elle est nominée. Blaine est à Broadway aussi non?

-Oui, c'est ça. Kurt est passée dans la mode et il dirige son propre magazine, il est très reconnu. Sam est surfeur pro et puis il enregistre des chansons avec Mercedes parfois.

-Ils sont toujours ensemble?

-Oui. Ils sont à Los Angeles avec Artie qui est réalisateur.

-Comment tu sais ça? demanda Santana soupçonneuse.

-Ta jalousie n'a aucune raison d'être chérie.

-Je ne suis pas...

-Et les autres? Tu as des nouvelles?

-Mike danse dans une troupe à Boston et Tina chante à l'opéra. Ils ont deux garçons, des jumeaux, Henry et Daniel je crois.

-Non, c'est Harry et Adrian San. Des fois je me demande si tu ne serais pas capable d'oublier le prénom de tes propres enfants!

-Non quand même pas! Bref, la dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles de Puck, il faisait du garage Hummel une chaîne de garages avec Finn et apparemment ils ont pas mal de succès dans l'Ohio maintenant.

-Ils s'en sont bien sortis alors, c'est bien. Et Quinn?

-Quinn je sais pas vraiment. Elle m'envoit régulièrement des photos de tous les endroits du monde qu'elle a visité mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle fait. Enfin, tu sais comme moi qu'elle a fini par se poser à Seattle depuis quelques années.

-J'espère qu'elle va bien.

-Oui, moi aussi.

S&BS&BS&B

Santana se retourna dans le lit et regarda l'heure sur son réveil: 1h37. La blague! Elle bossait le lendemain, ou plutôt dans quelques heures, elle avait besoin de dormir! Mais ses yeux refusaient de rester fermer. Elle pensait sans cesse à sa conversation avec Brittany et elle en arrivait une conclusion: elle voulait revoir ses amis. Elle se leva alors et alla dans son bureau. Elle s'installa derrière son ordinateur et ouvrit sa messagerie. Elle avait normalement les adresses de tout le monde et elle espérait qu'ils ne les avaient pas changé.

_Hola amigos! 10 ans ça fait long non? Avec Brittany on aimerait vraiment tous vous revoir c'est pourquoi si vous le souhaitez, vous êtes tous invités à passer quelques jours chez nous à Miami le mois prochain. Il y aura normalement assez de places pour loger tout le monde mais on verra les détails quand vous aurez tous répondu. J'espère vraiment que ça se fera!_

_Muchos besos _

_Santana L._

_Ps: pas un mot un Brittany, je voudrai lui faire la surprise._

Santana n'hésita pas une seconde et cliqua sur ''envoyer''. Fière d'elle-même, elle retourna se coucher et s'endormit directement, le sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOoOo

Rachel tourna sa clé dans la serrure et entra dans l'appartement qu'elle habitait à New York. Elle enleva son manteau et s'affala sans aucune élégance sur son canapé. Elle avait fait la fête la moitié de la nuit avec ses collègues acteurs pour fêter le succès de la pièce dont ils avaient joué la dernière représentation plus tôt dans la soirée. Rachel avait demandé à son agent de ne plus accepter un seul contrat pendant un petit moment, elle avait besoin de vacances. Oh bien sur, son métier lui plaisait énormément, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus mais elle était fatiguée et elle voulait profiter un peu de sa vie. Et par dessus tout, elle voulait retrouver Quinn Fabray. Comme elle lui avait promis au lycée, la blonde avait gardé le contact avec elle et elles s'envoyaient régulièrement des messages. Mais Quinn restait très évasive quand Rachel lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie. La brune savait simplement que son amie était photographe et vendait ses photos à des journaux sérieux. Apparemment, Quinn allait dans les zones de guerre et dénonçait les interventions des Etats-Unis grâce à ses photos. Rachel savait que la blonde ferait quelque chose de sa vie mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à ça. Elle était heureuse pour elle mais elle était aussi triste parce qu'elle ne voyait jamais Quinn. Et elle avait besoin de la voir. Peut-être que ce serait possible bientôt, Quinn lui avait dit qu'elle s'était posée aux Etats-Unis pour un moment mais elle ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi ni où exactement. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et alla se coucher.

R&QR&QR&Q

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla après midi et fut heureuse de n'avoir rien à faire. Elle se leva et décida de rester en pyjama toute la journée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien! Elle alla sur son Facebook et laissa un message pour remercier ses fans. Elle vérifia ensuite sa messagerie et fut surprise d'y trouver un message de Santana. Elle sourit en commençant à lire et son sourire s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait. Elle s'empressa de répondre, sans cesser de sourire.

_Bien que je pense qu'envoyer des messages à cette heure n'est pas très bon pour ton équilibre, je suis contente que tu proposes une telle chose et je serai plus que ravie de venir vous voir! N'importe quelle date sera très bien, j'attends tes informations! _

_Ps: Fais un bisou pour moi à tes deux adorables enfants! Et un à Brittany bien sur!_

Rachel était aux anges. Quinn serait sûrement invitée également, elles allaient enfin se retrouver!

oOoOoOo

Kurt était sur son ordinateur en attendant Blaine. Ils sortaient en amoureux ce soir et son chéri passait toujours un temps fou dans la salle de bain pour que son gel tienne parfaitement chaque mèche de cheveux. Kurt prit donc le temps de vérifier ses messages et fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'il en avait reçu un de Santana. Qu'est-ce que la brune pouvait bien lui vouloir? Il ouvrit le message et sourit. Revoir tous les New Directions? Il en mourrait d'envie! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été tous réunis!

-Blaine chéri, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour à Miami le mois prochain?

-Miami? Pourquoi Miami? demanda Blaine en sortant enfin de la salle de bain.

-Regarde.

Kurt se décala pour que son chéri puisse lire le message de Santana.

-Ce serait génial! On a rien de prévu en juillet?

-Non, c'est parfait!

-Yep, vas donc de préparer, je lui réponds.

_Salut Santana!_

_Kurt et moi serions enchantés de venir à Miami le mois prochain. Redis nous pour les dates mais nous n'avons rien de prévu donc c'est ok pour nous!_

_Portez-vous bien Brittany et toi, un gros bisou à Sasha et Luka._

_Blaine A._

oOoOoOo

Mercedes était en train d'enregistrer une des ses nouvelles chansons quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle demanda une pause et décrocha.

-Hey Sam!

_-Salut ma chanteuse préférée! Dis moi, ça te ferait plaisir une bonne nouvelle?_

-Tu m'intrigues là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-_On a reçu un mail de Santana, elle nous propose de tous nous retrouver à Miami pour quelques jours de vacances. C'est super non!_

-Tu rigoles? C'est formidable! Tu lui as envoyé notre réponse?

-_Pas encore, j'attendais de t'en avoir parlé. J__'ai téléphoné à Artie par contre et il a eu le message, il a déjà dit que c'était bon pour lui!_

-Tant mieux, ce serait vraiment génial qu'on se retrouve tous. Envoie vite une réponse!

-_Je m'en charge, promis. Bosse bien!_

-A ce soir chéri!

oOoOoOo

-Harry, arrête de tirer les cheveux d'Adrian! Ad, je t'interdis de renverser ce verre d'eau sur la tête de ton frère!

-Mais maman, c'est lui qui a commencé! s'exclama Harry.

-Même pas vrai d'abord! Il m'a donné un coup de pied en premier!

-Bon, puisque c'est ça, pas de film en famille ce soir! Et c'est non négociable! Allez vous coucher maintenant!

Tina regarda ses deux petits garçons de huit ans se diriger vers leur chambre la tête basse et rigola doucement. Ses jumeaux étaient infernaux. Soit ils s'entendaient très bien et alors là il fallait s'inquiéter parce qu'ils inventaient les pires bêtises, soit ils se disputaient entre eux et ça finissait souvent en bagarre. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et sourit avant de se diriger vers son mari.

-Salut toi...

-Salut Tina, ça va? Tu as l'air un peu énervée!

-Harry et Adrian se sont disputés.

-Et je suis certain que tu les as calmé en un rien de temps grâce à ton charme naturel...

-Surtout grâce à une bonne gueulante si tu veux mon avis! Au fait, j'ai reçu un mail de Santana aujourd'hui, ce matin à 1h40 exatement.

-Je veux pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait debout à cette heure en pleine semaine... Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?

-On est tous invité à venir chez elle et Brittany le mois prochain! Tu crois que tu pourrais te libérer?

-Bien sur! Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde! Revoir cette saleté de Santana, ça va être marrant! s'exclama Mike en riant.

Tina le frappa sur l'épaule en souriant. Malgré ce qu'il disait, il aimait beaucoup Santana et elle savait qu'il serait heureux de revoir leurs amis.

oOoOoOo

Puck arriva au garage Hummel, qui était devenu le premier d'une longue série de garages Puckerman-Hudson, descendit de sa voiture et se mit à courir à la recherche de son associé.

-Dites moi Franck, est-ce que vous avez vu Finn?

-Mr Hudson est dans son bureau de crois.

-Merci bien!

Puck alla voir et effectivement, son ami était assis à son bureau et semblait se noyer sous une tonne de paperasse.

-Ben alors mon vieux! T'as du mal?

-Oh, salut Puck! Ouais, ces factures sont infernales et prises de tête! Dis moi que t'as un truc intéressant, un scoop à me révéler qui me sortirait de tout ça!

-Des vacances à Miami avec tous nos potes du Glee Club, ça te va comme scoop?

-Attends, de quoi tu parles?

-Santana nous a tous envoyé un mail pour nous demander si on voulait venir passer quelques jours chez elle à Miami!

-T'as dis oui j'espère!

-Ben oui, pour qui tu me prends!

oOoOoOo

Quinn souriait niaisement devant son ordinateur depuis dix bonnes minutes quand les pleurs d'un bébé la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle se leva rapidement et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le berça tendrement pour qu'il se rendorme.

-Tout va bien Alec, maman est là... Dors tranquille mon amour...

L'enfant ferma les yeux et se rendormit après quelques minutes. Quinn le reposa dans son lit et le regarda dormir un moment avant de retourner devant son ordinateur. Elle répondit par l'affirmative à Santana et éteignit son portable. Après ses études à Yale, Quinn avait décidé de s'éloigner de tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour faire de nouvelles expériences. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de partir dans tous les pays: pour rencontrer différentes cultures, différents modes de vie et pour se rendre compte de la misère de certains peuples. Tous ses voyages lui avaient ouvert les yeux et elle ne les regrettait pas. Mais à peu près deux ans plus tôt, elle était tombée enceinte. Elle était au Mexique à cette époque pour dénoncer les traffics de drogue et elle avait couché avec l'un de ses amis photographes qui l'accompagnait, John. Quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que Quinn attendait un enfant, il lui avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'élever un enfant. Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu, il avait à peine vingt-trois ans et la vie devant lui, mais elle avait refusé d'abandonner le bébé comme elle l'avait fait avec Beth. Elle était donc rentré à Seattle où elle avait un appartement et avait pris un petit boulot de serveuse avant de s'arrêter, ne voulant pas se tuer la santé et faire du mal au bébé. Elle pouvait très bien vivre sur ses économies puisqu'elle gagnait bien sa vie et qu'elle ne dépensait presque rien pendant ses voyages. Elle avait repris son boulot de photographe après avoir accouché mais elle ne partait plus aux quatre coins du monde. Peu de personne savait qu'elle avait un enfant: Mercedes parce qu'elles étaient restées très amies et que la chanteuse avait été là pour elle pendant sa période Beth, ainsi que Santana et Brittany qui étaient ses meilleures amies. Elle n'avait rien dit à Rachel. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle avait peur que la brune la juge et lui dise que c'était impensable d'élever seule un enfant. De toute façon, la diva serait au courant bientôt maintenant puisqu'elle avait très certainement été invité par Santana. Et Quinn n'avait qu'une envie: revoir Rachel. Et les autres aussi bien sur! Mais surtout Rachel. Rachel qui n'était plus avec Finn...

oOoOoOo

Santana entama une danse ce la joie quand elle reçu le dernier message de confirmation, celui de Quinn. Elle était heureuse que sa meilleure amie arrête de jouer à l'ermite et accepte de reprendre contact avec eux tous. Santana savait ce que Quinn ressentait pour Rachel mais elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle ne lui disait rien. Bon d'accord, la brune avait été pendant un moment avec Finn mais c'était fini depuis longtemps! Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème mais elle espérait secrètement que Rachel et Quinn se rapprochent pendant ces vacances. Il fallait maintenant trouver des dates qui arrangeaient tout le monde.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Pas beaucoup d'action mais beaucoup d'explications, c'était surtout un prologue en fait!**

*** J'ai fais quelques petites recherches parce que j'ai e****u un doute et effectivement, le mariage gay n'est pas autorisé en Floride. Donc pour le bien de l'histoire on va dire que si, je ne pense pas que le FBI viendra m'arrêter pour si peu! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, que de compliments, review, alertes et autres! Je suis sortie hier soir, quand je suis rentrée vers minuit, j'avais 25 nouveaux messages! Merci beaucoup! Du coup maintenant j'ai trop la trouille de vous décevoir avec la suite mais je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas!**

**Lola: merci pour les compliments, j'espère que le FBI me laissera au moins finir la fic! ;)**

**Brittana: chapitre 2... maintenant! Comme je suis en vacances, je vais essayer de poster tous les jours, pour vous faire plaisir :) j'aurai peut-être parfois un ou deux jours de retard. Désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'ai eu un problème technique. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

Premier jour:

Rachel s'assit à côté de Kurt dans l'avion et commença à frapper des doigs sur l'accoudoir. Son ami prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra gentiment. Bien sur, il savait. Il avait toujours tout su à propos d'elle.

-Ca va aller Rachel, affirma-t-il.

-Mais Kurt, ça fait dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu! Et si elle ne voulait plus être mon amie? On doit passer une semaine ensemble, t'imagine l'ambiance si on ne s'entend plus? Oh mon Dieu, et si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie? Je fais quoi moi? Oh mon Dieu et si...

-Rachel, du calme! ordonna Kurt, ne sois pas ridicule, elle est restée en contact avec toi pendant ces dix années. Elle ne l'a pas fait avec nous tous alors je peux t'assurer qu'elle tient à toi.

-Tu crois qu'elle... ressent ce que je ressens pour elle?

-J'en suis persuadé. Après je ne te dis pas de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser passionément dès que tu la verras mais...

-Moi je pense que c'est exactement ce que tu devrais faire! s'exclama Blaine qui jusque là regarder par le hublot.

-Oui mais toi mon chéri, tu es un rustre.

-Pas du tout, seulement ça fait dix ans que tu attends alors passes à l'action maintenant! s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant à Rachel.

La diva voulu répondre mais l'avion se mit en mouvement alors elle ferma la bouche ainsi que ses yeux et serra l'accoudoir de toutes ses forces. L'accoudoir ET la main de Kurt! Le cri que poussa le jeune homme alerta l'une des hôtesse qui cru à une attaque terroriste et fit paniquer tout l'avion en hurlant qu'un taliban déguisé en gay disait des choses bizarres en arabe. Après une bonne gueulante du pilote, celui-ci put enfin faire décoller son appareil dans le calme.

oOoOoOo

Quand Tina et Mercedes s'apperçurent dans le hall de l'aéroport, elles se mirent à courir l'une vers l'autre en hurlant de joie et leur course se termina par un énorme câlin, en mode Meryl Streep, Christine Baranski et Julie Walters dans Mamma Mia, tout cela sous les regards choqués des autres voyageurs. Sam s'était approchée en poussant le fauteuil d'Artie et avait emprisonné Mike dans une étreinte virile. Il n'y eut pas de cris hystériques entre eux, ils étaient des hommes des vrais!, mais l'émotion était là. Artie prit Adrian sur ses genoux et lui fit faire un tour de fauteuil sous le regard jaloux de son frère. Mike ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry et le prit sur ses épaules. Ils sortirent tous les sept de l'aéroport et attendirent les autres. Ils devaient tous se retrouver devant et Santana allait les rejoindre. D'ailleurs Sam la vit arriver et lui fit un signe. Les retrouvailles furent à nouveau bruyantes même si Santana était plus réservée que Mercedes et Tina. Puck et Finn arrivèrent ensuite puis Quinn avec Alec dans les bras. A part Mercedes et Santana, ses amis la pressèrent de questions et elle expliqua rapidement la situation. Ils étaient tous heureux pour elle et ils furent soulagés qu'elle arrête un peu ses vadrouilles aux quatre coins du monde. Puck, qui était déjà complètement sous le charme d'Alec, demanda s'il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras. Quinn posa son fils par terre et il fit quelques pas hésitants en direction d'un Puck plus que ravi.

-Salut bonhomme, moi c'est tonton Puck. T'as intérêt à grandir vite qu'on aille jouer au foot!

-Tonton Puck foot! s'exclama Alec avec un grand sourire.

-Oh non certainement! répliqua Quinn, tu vas me l'abîmer!

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de Puck et Alec qui lui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se disait.

-Il a quel âge? demanda Tina curieuse.

-Un an et trois mois, quatre dans trois jours en fait.

-Ah mais c'est parfait, on organisera une petite fête et je lui apprendrais à boire! s'exclama Puck ravi.

Avant que Quinn ait pu dire quoique ce soit, une voix mécontente et pleine de reproches s'éleva derrière eux.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux de vouloir faire boire ton fils Noah!

-Oh! Salut mon bébé juif! Et ce n'est pas mon fils mais celui de Quinn! précisa Puck en rendant Alec à la blonde.

Et paf, le choc! Alors que les nouveaux venus étaient accueilli avec joie et bonne humeur, Quinn ne lâcha pas Rachel du regard, attendant sa réaction. La diva n'en revenait pas. Quinn avait un fils? Et depuis peu apparemment! Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit? Elles étaient restées en contact pendant ces dix années, elle aurait pu lui dire! Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on _oubliait _d'annoncer quand même! En plus avoir un enfant alors qu'on était pas en couple... Rachel se rendit compte qu'elle savait parfaitement pourquoi la blonde ne lui avait rien dit. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de jouer à la maman et de dire à Quinn qu'élever un enfant sans le père n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais Rachel préférait que la blonde ait un enfant et pas de petit ami plutôt que l'inverse. Et puis elle était mal placée pour la juger là dessus. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle ait une petite conversation avec Blaine...

Quinn n'avait pas lâché la diva du regard. Après tout ce temps... Elle s'était attendue à un feu d'artifices, des cupidons partout, des papillons dans le ventre mais rien. Rien à part une joie immense et l'impression d'un vide enfin comblé.

Rachel était bien. Juste bien, à sa place. Elle décida de ne pas faire de reproches à Quinn, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle alors qu'elles venaient juste de se retrouver. Il était tellement mignon en plus ce gamin! Elle repensa soudain au conseil de Blaine mais ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Elle offrit alors un magnifique sourire à Quinn et s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Comment vas-tu après tout ce temps?

-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien! Alec, je te présente Rachel.

Quinn était vraiment soulagée que la brune ne se lance pas dans un de ses monologues dont elle avait le secret. Visiblement, Rachel n'était pas dérangée par le fait qu'elle ait un fils. La diva se pencha et embrassa la garçon sur le front. Il prit une mèche brune et tira doucement dessus avant d'éclater de rire et de tirer plus fort.

-Alec! Ne fais pas ça, tu sais que je n'aime pas! C'est méchant.

-Laisse Quinn, ce n'est pas grave. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Alec.

-Rach... tenta-t-il, Rachel belle!

Il rit, fier de lui, tandis que sa mère rougissait.

-Un vrai dragueur, comme ta maman! s'exclama Rachel en riant.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Quinn et alla saluer les autres. Ils étaient tous arrivés mais ils furent obligés de batailler pendant une dizaine de minutes pour avoir un nombre de taxi suffisant. Ils se mirent finalement en route et Santana espérait qu'ils arriveraient avant midi.

oOoOoOo

Brittany était sur la terrasse et surveillait ses deux enfants qui jouaient dans la piscine tout en vérifiant parfois que les pizzas au four ne brûlaient pas. D'ordinaire, c'était Santana qui faisait à manger le dimanche mais elle avait prétexté une affaire urgente au bureau et était partie. Non mais sans blague, qui allait travailler le _dimanche_? Encore le samedi, elle pouvait comprendre. Mais le _dimanche_?

-Sasha, arrête de noyer ton frère! Tu sais bien qu'il vient juste d'apprendre à nager, ne va pas nous le traumatiser.

-Mais maman, on fait des expériences! se justifia la brune en libérant Luka.

-On ne noie pas son petit frère, même pour faire des expériences! répliqua Brittany, sortez de là maintenant, on va aller manger.

-Mais maman S n'est pas encore rentrée, remarqua Luka.

-Tant pis pour elle, elle n'aura pas droit à mes délicieuses pizzas.

Brittany aida son fils à se sécher et alla sortir les pizzas du four tandis que Sasha mettait la table dehors. Ils s'assirent tous les trois et commencèrent à manger. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée et Brittany leva les yeux au ciel. Quel genre de personne sonnait chez les gens un dimanche midi?

-Sasha, tu peux aller ouvrir pendant que je m'occupe de ton frère? Je crois qu'il est en train de s'étouffer avec sa pizza... déclara la blonde en inspectant le visage de son fils qui commençait à virer au bleu.

-D'acc maman!

Sasha se leva et sautilla jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qui lui souriaient gentiment. Mais maman S lui avait toujours dit de ne pas faire confiance aux gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, surtout quand ils souriaient gentiment. C'était encore pire s'ils proposaient des bonbons. Elle leur claqua la porte au nez et retourna à table.

-Alors? demanda Brittany.

-Des gens bizarres avec des sourires à faire peur.

-Ils t'ont dis ce qu'ils voulaient?

-J'ai fermé la porte alors ils ont pas eu le temps de parler.

-Mais Sasha, ça ne se fait pas!

La petite n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, sa mère s'était levée pour aller voir. Brittany ouvrit la porte et découvrit les New Directions en train de se demander s'ils devaient entrer ou non.

-Brittany! s'exclama Rachel en souriant.

La brune sauta dans les bras de son amie et la serra contre elle. La blonde lui rendit son étreinte, encore un peu sous le choc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous là?

-Je suis super heureuse de tous vous revoir mais il va falloir m'expliquer là! Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la disparition de ma femme? demanda Brittany en les invitant à rentrer.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la suivirent à l'intérieur puis jusqu'à la terrasse. Luka et Sasha regardaient avec surprise et effarement ces étrangers débarquer chez eux et s'installer. Un gars avec une crête moche et un géant sortirent des chaises en plus de la cuisine tandis que leur mère riait avec une autre femme blonde qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Sasha avait fait de l'histoire à l'école et elle avait l'impression d'assister au débarquement de cette région de France dont elle ne se rappellait plus le nom. Un grand blond avec une grosse bouche parla à leur maman.

-Santana est allée acheter des pizzas avec Mike, ils vont pas tarder à arriver.

Brittany hocha la tête et baissa la tête vers son fils qui tirait sur sa jupe. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le présenter à Quinn mais il se cacha dans son cou.

-Hey, n'ait pas peur mon chéri, Quinn est très gentille. Et tu vois, elle a un petit garçon qui s'appelle Alec, tu vas pouvoir jouer avec lui.

-C'est vrai? Tu veux être mon copain? demanda Luka à Alec.

-Il est encore tout petit alors il ne parle pas très bien, expliqua Quinn, mais tu peux lui montrer tes jeux.

-Alec 'opain! confirma le plus jeune.

Brittany et Quinn posèrent leurs garçons au sol et ils s'en allèrent pour jouer dans le salon.

-Sasha, tu peux surveiller ton frère et Alec s'il te plait? Emmène Harry et Adrian avec toi.

-Ok maman mais je vais avoir besoin d'explications! Suivez-moi les gars!

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire devant la mine décidée de cette mini-Santana et s'assirent tous autour de la table. C'était vraiment étrange pour eux d'être réunis et un silence confortable s'installa. Ils appréciaient tous cet instant.

-Bon alors Q, va falloir que tu nous expliques _exactement_ comment tu as pu nous pondre un gamin! s'exclama soudain Puck qui voulait des détails.

-Et bien Noah, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait encore t'apprendre comment on fait les bébés! se moqua Rachel qui ne voulait pas Quinn soit mal à l'aise.

Puck se renfrogna sous les rires de ses amis mais l'arrivée de Santana et Mike détourna l'attention. Ils étaient tous morts de fin. Ils se mirent à manger tout en racontant leur réaction respective quand ils avaient reçu le message de Santana et on expliqua enfin à Brittany ce qui s'était passé.

-Je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir mais Santana, il va falloir que tu ailles faire des courses pour nourrir tout le monde! Et je ne t'aiderai pas: ton plan, tes courses!

-Bien sur ma chérie, pas de problèmes.

-_Bien sur ma chérie, pas de problèmes!_ imita Blaine, Brittany a transformé la terrible Santana Lopez de Lima Heights Adjacent en adorable femme au foyer!

-Ta gueule Anderson! La terrible Santana Lopez peut très bien revenir!

-Pas de gros mots quand les enfants peuvent entendre! s'exclama Brittany.

-Désolée Britt...

Ils se regardèrent en silence et partirent dans un nouveau fou rire. Ils n'avaient pas ri ainsi depuis... et bien depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, dix ans auparavant. Après quelques blagues supplémentaires, chacun commença à raconter la vie qu'il avait vécu pendans ces dix années. Quinn avait le plus de choses à dire, elle était allée dans tellement de pays! Mais elle était gênée de l'attention de ses amis. Elle n'avait jamais eu de ''vraies'' relations depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous séparés, qu'elles soient amicales ou amoureuses, et elle n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de parler avec ses amis. Santana s'en rendit compte et décida d'intervenir.

-Q tu m'accompagnes? Je vais vérifier que les monstres ne sont pas en train de s'entretuer!

-Je ne suis pas inquiète, déclara Tina en souriant, je suis certaine que nos jumeaux ne feraient qu'une bouchée de Sasha, Luka et Alec!

Quinn poussa Santana dans la maison avant que la brune n'ait le temps de défendre l'honneur de ses enfants. Ils avaient emmené les trois autres dans la salle de jeu et avaient sorti la wii. Alors que Harry mettait la pâtée à son frère et à Sasha sur Mario Kart, Luka et Alec jouaient tranquillement aux petites voitures. Quinn et Santana les observèrent un instant, le sourire aux lèvres, puis sortirent de la maison par la porte d'entrée. La brune voulait avoir une petite discussion avec son amie.

-Alors Q, comment tu te sens?

-Ca va. Mais ça me fait vraiment bizarre de vous revoir. Je suis contente, vraiment mais...

-Je comprends. Dix ans c'est long.

-J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité est passée depuis le mariage de Tina et Mike. Depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai pas eu d'attaches nul part, je ne restais jamais longtemps à Seattle et je ne retournais jamais deux fois au même endroit pour le travail.

-On ne te laissera plus partir maintenant Q, ta fuite de je ne sais quoi est terminée.

-Je ne fuyais rien San mais... merci.

-C'est normal. Allons retrouver les autres maintenant.

oOoOoOo

Ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de l'après-midi de leur vie respective, de leurs attentes pour le futur, de la grossesse de Brittany, du prochain album de Mercedes, du nouveau film de Artie et d'autres choses, tout en allant régulièrement vérifier que les enfants n'étaient pas en train de mettre la maison sens dessus-dessous. Vers dix-sept heures, Brittany avait déclaré à Santana que si elle voulait manger dans la semaine, elle ferait mieux d'aller faire les courses. Finn et Puck se dévouèrent pour l'accompagner. Mike, Sam et Blaine organisèrent une partie de water-polo avec les enfants, arbitrée par Artie et Mercedes, tandis que Rachel et Kurt profitaient du soleil encore chaud pour faire bronzette. Quinn était assise au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau et Alec sur les genoux. Tina et Brittany profitèrent du calme relatif pour procéder à la répartition des chambres. Tout le monde tiendrait dans la maison mais il allait falloir se serrer.

-Alors, Santana et toi, vous n'avez pas besoin de bouger... commença Tina.

-On peut laisser notre chambre et dormir dans le salon, proposa Brittany.

-Et puis quoi encore? Vous nous héberger, on va pas en plus vous virer de votre propre lit!

-Bon très bien. Mike et toi pouvez aller dans la chambre de Sasha, elle a un lit deux places.

-On pourrait faire dormir tous les enfants dans la salle de jeux, comme ça ils seraient tous ensemble. Il faudrait des matelas en plus non?

-C'est une bonne idée ça! J'ai demandé à Santana d'acheter des matelas gonflables, ça fera l'affaire.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que certains d'entre nous aillent à l'hôtel? Ce serait plus pratique!

-Certainement pas! Vous êtes nos invités, je ne vais pas vous laisser aller à l'hôtel. Je te promets que tout le monde rentrera! On va mettre Kurt et Blaine dans le bureau, il y a un clic-clac, et Sam et Mercedes peuvent dormir dans le salon. Le canapé se déplie et il est très confortable.

-Et tu l'as déjà testé pour...

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Elles se regardèrent et se mirent à rigoler. Brittany se tut soudain et marcha vers la piscine, les mains sur les hanches.

-Sam, je peux savoir pourquoi mon fils fait la planche _sur le ventre?_

-C'est Sasha qui voulait absolument nous montrer que son frère pouvait respirer sous l'eau, se justifia le blond, mais t'inquiète pas, j'allais pas le laisser se noyer.

Sam récupéra le gamin, qui était vraiment rouge, et le mit sur ses épaules pour attaquer Adrian qui était sur les épaules de son père. Brittany fit les gros yeux à Sasha.

-Ton frère n'est pas un poisson Sha, il faut que tu arrêtes tes expériences!

-Oui maman...

Brittany leva les yeux au ciel et retourna auprès de Tina qui rigolait discrètement. Voir son amie dans son rôle de mère était vraiment drôle.

-Bon, il reste Puck, Finn, Artie, Rachel et Quinn à placer, déclara Brittany, on peut mettre les trois garçons dans la chambre de Luka, elle est assez grande.

-Ok, c'est noté. Je pense que Q va vouloir dormir avec son fils.

-Normal. On peut les mettre dans la chambre d'amis et Alec dormira dans l'ancien lit à barreaux de Luka.

-Il y a un lit deux places dans la chambres d'amis? demanda Tina.

-Oui pourquoi?

-J'ai soudainement une bonne idée...

oOoOoOo

Rachel s'étira et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Elle adorait Broadway mais les vacances, c'étaient vraiment le pieds! Elle s'examina rapidement et fut satisfaite quand elle constata qu'elle avait pris une jolie teinte brune. Bon, ce n'était pas encore le niveau de Santana mais c'était déjà pas mal! En parlant de la brune, elle était rentrée de ses courses avec Puck et Finn qui avaient investi la piscine et lancé une bataille: Sasha et Luka sur leurs épaules contre Harry et Adrian sur les épaules de Sam et Mike. Rachel sourit en voyant la scène: Luka avait clairement l'avantage grâce à la taille de Finn et il en profitait! Mercedes était dans l'eau et discutait avec Artie à qui Brittany avait prêté un fauteuil gonflable. Il flottait donc à côté de son amie, plus que ravi. Rachel repéra finalement Quinn: la blonde était assise sur les marches de la piscine et surveillait Alec qui faisait trempette avec des brassards. Le sourire de Rachel s'élargit et elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

-Hey...

-Salut Rach.

-Alec est vraiment adorable. Et il a tes yeux.

-Il est fantastique. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me rendrait aussi heureuse. Shelby a accepté qu'il rencontre Beth!

-C'est une bonne chose j'imagine. Mais dis moi, est-ce qu'il n'y avait que moi qui n'était pas au courant?

-Rachel...

-Non, excuse moi, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis: j'aurais été sur ton dos immédiatement, je me connais.

-Je voulais te le dire en plus, j'en mourrais d'envie! Mais j'avais peur de ta réaction...

Rachel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn et lui sourit avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Elle s'approcha du petit garçon qui s'amusait à taper dans l'eau.

-Coucou Alec, je peux jouer avec toi?

-'achel! Rachel jeu!

-D'accord, allons-y.

Quinn observa son amie jouer avec son fils pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever et se diriger vers Santana, Brittany et Tina qui semblaient conspirer depuis un moment déjà. Les trois jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent de parler en voyant leur amie arriver et Quinn fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez? accusa-t-elle.

-Nous? Mais rien du tout Q! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être paranoiaque! s'exclama Tina, bon, je vais vérifier que les trois hommes de ma vie ne sont pas en train de faire des bêtises, bye!

Brittany déclara qu'elle allait profiter du soleil et laissa sa petite amie seule avec une Quinn plus que suspicieuse. Santana aurait bien aimé ramener sa femme par la peau des fesses mais le regard de Quinn la dissuada de bouger.

-Bon alors S, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe?

-Mais rien Q, rassure toi. Allez viens m'aider à allumer le barbecue.

-Mais Alec est...

-Entre de bonnes mains. Regarde-le, t'as l'impression qu'il est mal toi?

Quinn regarda en direction de la piscine et découvrit son fils mort de rire dans les bras de Rachel. Voir ainsi les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était agréable. Pour un peu c'était comme si Rachel et elle...

-J'arrive, répondit-elle en suivant Santana.

oOoOoOo

Blaine observa un instant son petit ami et soupira avant de nager vers Rachel et Alec. Le petit ressemblait vraiment à Quinn, surtout les yeux. Il était adorable dans les bras de Rachel.

-Hey Rach.

-Blaine! Tu m'as fais peur! Ca va?

-Oui, oui... Euh... Je voulais juste savoir si tu...

-Je l'ai fais, le coupa la brune plus doucement, il est positif.

-C'est génial! Mais euh..., enfin je veux dire, pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits dans l'immédiat hein...

-Oh mon Dieu Blaine! Tu n'as rien dis à Kurt, siffla Rachel.

-Ecoute Rach, je voulais le faire, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage!

-Tu imagines comment il va le prendre s'il l'apprend par lui-même! Tu dois lui en parler! Déjà qu'il va sûrement nous en vouloir à mort...

-Je sais, je... je vais le faire. Tu crois qu'il va vraiment mal le prendre?

-Tu le prendrais comment toi si tu apprenais que ton petit ami a couché avec ta meilleure amie qui voulait un bébé alors qu'il te l'a toujours refusé à toi, tout ça dans ton dos et en attendant trois semaines avant de t'en parler?

-Je suis dans la merde...

-Ne dis pas ça devant le petit, il répète tout ce qu'il entend!

-'erde? demanda Alec.

-Non Al, il ne faut pas dire ça, c'est vilain. Dépêche toi de lui en parler, ça va bientôt se voir et j'ai pas envie de perdre Kurt à cause de tes conn... bêtises!

oOoOoOo

-Allez Santana, dis moi ce que tu mijotais avec Britt et Tina!

-Bon d'accord mais vas pas leur dire que je te l'ai raconté!

-Promis.

-Elles ont dans l'idée que tu vas finir avec Rachel à la fin des vacances et pour aider un peu le destin, elles vous ont mis dans la même chambre.

-Je vais pas lui sauter dessus parce qu'on est dans la même chambre!

-Et si vous êtes dans le même lit?

-Qu... Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Chambre d'amis, un seul lit double. Toutes mes condoléances.

-Merde...

-Vois le côté positif: tu vas enfin pouvoir te la faire!

-Santana!

oOoOoOo

Le repas du soir fut un peu tendu pour certain. Rachel pensait à la réaction de son meilleur ami quand il apprendrait qu'elle avait couché avec son petit ami, Blaine essayait de trouver le meilleur moyen pour l'annoncer à Kurt et Quinn appréhendait cette nuit ainsi que celles qui allaient suivre. Dormir dans le même lit que Rachel... Quinn savait qu'elle aimait la brune et elle pensait que la diva le lui rendait bien mais elle voulait faire les choses correctement et ne pas lui sauter dessus parce qu'elle était incapable de lui résister. Au final, son séjour chez les moines bouddhistes allait lui servir...

Après le dessert, Brittany annonça la répartition des lits et tout le monde l'approuva. Finn, qui savait que Rachel aimait Quinn, gloussa quand il entendit qu'elles allaient dormir ensemble et la brune lui colla un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de sourire à Quinn.

''Ca va être une longue nuit'' pensa la blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jbn: j'espère que la demande de Santana ne te décevra pas. Elle n'est pas pour tout de suite par contre! ;)**

**Dess: oui, j'imagine très bien Sasha à 16 ans! Mais elle ne serait pas aussi... aussi Santanesque! ;) comme tu le dis, elle a aussi hérité du caractère décalé de Brittany :)**

**Ju: ah zut, je voulais pas que ce soit étrange! Explications dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review :)**

Deuxième jour:

Quinn émergea lentement du brouillard de son sommeil et tenta de se resituer. Miami. Les New Directions. Elle, dans le même lit que Rachel. Elles s'étaient endormies la veille chacune de leur côté. Quand Quinn se réveilla, elle était contre le dos de Rachel, son bras gauche sur la hanche de la brune. Rachel lui tenait la main, elle ne pouvait donc pas se dégager. De toute façon elle n'en avait pas envie. Quinn ne bougea pas, ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant.

oOoOoOo

Rachel n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie et c'est à regret qu'elle quitta les bras de Morphée. Elle se sentait tellement bien... Peut-être était-ce grâce à la présence de Quinn tout contre elle? Rachel sourit et caressa la main de la blonde. Elle décida de se retourner pour faire face à Quinn et fut satisfaite d'y parvenir sans la réveiller. Rachel alla nicher son visage dans le cou de la blonde et ferma les yeux.

oOoOoOo

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Comment je suis supposée me retenir si elle s'amuse à ça?''

Quinn ne bougea pas en sentant Rachel tout contre elle et le souffle de la brune contre sa peau mais elle oublia un instant de respirer. Elle reprit finalement sa respiration en essayant de ne pas montrer à la brune qu'elle était réveillée. A quoi pensait Rachel en faisant une telle chose? La diva était réveillée, Quinn était sûre de ça, c'était donc consciemment qu'elle était venue se coller à la blonde.

oOoOoOo

''Mince, je crois qu'elle est réveillée. Je l'ai bien senti retenir sa respiration... Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je pourrais faire semblant de dormir, mais ça ne serait pas drôle et puis..."

Les pleurs d'Alec interrompirent les pensées de Rachel et Quinn quitta immédiatement le lit pour rejoindre son fils. La brune s'assit dans le lit et regarda son amie prendre le garçon dans ses bras et le bercer.

-Quelle heure est-il s'il te plait Rach? demanda Quinn en voyant que son amie était effectivement réveillée.

-Attends voir... 8h37.

-Tu dois être affamé mon coeur, murmura Quinn.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, s'installa confortablement contre l'oreiller et fit glisser la bretelle gauche de sa nuisette pour dévoiler son sein. Rachel détourna le regard en rougissant alors que Quinn faisait manger Alec.

-Ne sois pas gênée Rach, ça ne me dérange pas, déclara la blonde en souriant.

-Je ne suis pas gênée, mentit la brune, tu l'allaites encore?

-Rarement. Il a fait toute une nuit sans manger alors je ne prends pas le temps de lui préparer un biberon, c'est tout.

-Il ne fait pas ses nuits d'habitude? s'étonna Rachel.

Elle se tourna complètement vers Quinn, oubliant sa gêne.

-Si, si! Enfin, ça dépend. Il se lève toujours tôt, genre 6-7 heures. Là il devait être fatigué du vol pour se réveiller aussi tard. Et il a plutôt l'habitude de se réveiller la nuit, c'est rare qu'il dorme d'une traite comme ça.

-Il fait peut-être des cauchemars.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'entends jamais crier ou pleurer dans son sommeil. J'ai fais l'expérience une fois de rester auprès de lui toute la nuit, il n'a pas fermé l'oeil.

-Tu sais quoi Quinn? Je crois que tu es stressée, que Alec le sent et donc est stressé à son tour. Tu te réveilles la nuit toi?

-Oui, ça m'arrive.

-Ben voilà! s'exclama Rachel fière de sa découverte.

-Pourquoi il ne s'est pas réveillé cette nuit alors?

-Peut-être parce que tu as bien dormi.

Ce fut au tour de Quinn de rougir: oh oui, elle avait _vraiment_ bien dormi! Avec Rachel dans ses bras en même temps... La brune remarqua le trouble de son amie et sourit légèrement en se levant. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un jogging et d'un débardeur, sa tenue du matin, et se rassit sur le lit. Elle proposa à Quinn de s'occuper d'Alec pendant qu'elle s'habillait et la blonde posa son fils sur le matelas. Celui-ci se mit debout et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers Rachel en riant.

-'achel! 'achel dodo?

-Non bonhomme, je ne fais plus dodo! répondit la brune en riant.

Alec alla s'installer dans les bras de Rachel qui le berça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience avec les petits enfants mais elle se doutait qu'on ne secouait pas un bébé qui venait de manger! Autant qu'elle s'entraîne maintenant, avec la petite chose qui grandissait en elle... Elle se mit à chantonner doucement et Quinn frissonna en entendant à nouveau la voix de Rachel. C'est ce qu'il lui avait le plus manqué pendant ces dix années: ne pas pouvoir entendre Rachel chanter. Bien sur elle allait sur youtube comme tout le monde mais elle n'avait jamais osé aller à une de ses représentations.

Voir son fils dans les bras de Rachel lui semblait tellement.. normal. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression d'assister à une scène familière, comme s'il était parfaitement habituel que Rachel s'occupe de son fils pendant que Quinn s'habillait.

-Réveillez-vous là-dedans! On va à la...

Puck s'arrêta net après avoir ouvert la porte, bavant devant Quinn en sous-vêtements. Rachel chuchota à l'oreille d'Alec. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Elle posa le garçon sur le sol et il s'avança vers Puck, tout content.

-Tonton Puck, Tonton Puck... chantonna-t-il.

Noah tendit les bras vers lui, heureux que Alec vienne vers lui mais le petit les ignora, s'approcha des jambes de Puck et... lui donna un coup de pied. Il courru ensuite en riant pour retourner dans les bras de Rachel qui lui tira la langue.

-Ca t'apprendra à rentrer sans frapper! Maintenant va-t-en et arrête de mater!

Puck referma la porte en boudant sous le regard amusé de Quinn. Rachel jalouse? Elle adorait ça.

oOoOoOo

L'information que Puck avait distribué dans toute la maison en braillant était que Brittany avait proposé d'aller à la plage toute la journée et de manger là-bas, en emmenant parasols et crèmes solaires pour que personne n'attrappe d'insolation bien sur. Santana, Artie et Mercedes avaient préparé assez de glacières, remplies de nourriture et de bières, pour nourrir un régiment mais il fallait avant de partir réussir à réveiller Kurt qui, à 10h du matin, n'avait pas l'air motivé pour aller à la plage. Finn l'avait balancé sur son épaule, puis dans la piscine, et ils avaient enfin pu partir. La plage n'était qu'à dix minutes à pieds mais Santana avait quand même pris sa voiture pour descendre un maximum d'affaires.

Sasha, Harry et Adrian firent la course sur les derniers mètres et ce fut Sasha qui arriva la première sur la plage. Santana, qui les attendait, la félicita et lança un regard victorieux à Tina qui lui tira la langue: très mature. Ils laissèrent les glacières dans la voiture mais sortirent les affaires de plages. Sasha et les jumeaux se ruèrent vers la mer tandis que Luka suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Finn le rattrappa, le mit sur ses épaules et ils arrivèrent les premiers dans l'eau. Alors que Sasha criait au scandale parce qu'ils avaient triché, Brittany récupéra son fils pour le tartiner de crème solaire.

-San, au lieu de faire l'enfant, va donc chercher ta fille pour que je lui mette de la crème! s'exclama Brittany à Santana qui avait commencé à faire un château de sable que Alec s'amusait à détruire.

-Mais Britt, Sha n'a pas besoin de crème solaire! Tu as vu sa peau?

-Pas de discussions, ça lui évitera d'avoir un cancer à trente ans!

-D'accord chérie mais arrête de crier, tout le monde te regarde, chuchota Santana avant d'embrasser la blonde.

-_D'accord chérie, à tes ordres mon amour..._

-Un problème Anderson! brailla Santana.

-Qui est le centre de l'attention maintenant? remarqua Artie.

Santana s'éloigna afin de ramener sa fille en marmonnant des menaces de morts atroces alors que ses amis éclataient de rire. Chacun se trouva ensuite une occupation: Kurt décida de finir sa nuit sur la plage et Quinn resta avec lui pour surveiller Alec qui découvrit avec plaisir que manger du sable était délicieux... Tina et Sam restèrent également pour faire bronzette tandis que les autres rejoignaient les enfants et Finn dans l'eau. Artie n'avait pas trop le choix, il resta sur la plage.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose Q? demanda-t-il.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que tu vas bientôt conclure avec Rachel?

Quinn le regarda, surprise. Comment savait-il? Etait-elle si transparente?

-Tu sais, on a tous remarqué qu'il y avait un truc entre vous, depuis notre dernière année de lycée pour la plupart, intervint Kurt.

-Même Finn le sait, ajouta Sam, Rachel lui a dit quand elle a rompu.

-Attends... Elle a dit quoi à Finn? s'étonna Quinn.

-Qu'elle était amoureuse de toi et que c'était pour ça qu'elle le quittait, lui expliqua Tina.

-Elle ne va pas vous en vouloir si elle apprend que vous me l'avez dis? demanda la blonde.

Quinn essayait de rester calme mais son coeur s'était mis à battre un peu trop vite quand elle avait entendu la réponse de Tina. Elle se doutait que Rachel ressentait quelque chose pour elle mais l'entendre de cette façon...

''Reste calme Fabray!''

-Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'on te l'a dit, répliqua Artie en souriant.

Quinn reporta son attention sur Alec qui gambadait joyeusement. Bon, maintenant elle en était sûre, Rachel l'aimait. Et elle aimait Rachel. Tout allait bien. Encore fallait-il trouver le moyen de ''conclure'' comme avait dit Artie. Alec était en train de se rapprocher dangereusement de l'eau, sans brassards, alors Quinn se leva pour le ramener. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le rattrapper, Rachel était venue vers Alec et l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de s'avancer vers Quinn.

-Je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose! s'exclama la brune en souriant.

-Je l'avais vu mais merci.

-Tu viens te baigner? proposa Rachel à la blonde.

-Je...

-Alec mer! Alec veut mer! s'exclama le garçon en gigotant dans les bras de la brune.

-Tu vois, t'as pas le choix.

Quinn sourit et retourna à sa serviette pour enlever son pareo et prendre les brassards d'Alec. Elle retourna ensuite vers Rachel et son fils. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre ses amis chuchoter derrière elle.

-50 dollars qu'elles sont ensemble à la fin de la semaine, proposa Sam.

-100 qu'elles le font dans la piscine, contra Kurt.

-Tenu!

Quinn les fusilla du regard et ils lui firent un magnifique sourire innocent. Elle mit les brassards à Alec et Rachel le posa. Il fila vers l'eau en criant de joie.

-Il est adorable Quinn.

-Je sais.

Rachel prit la main de la blonde et la tira dans l'eau.

oOoOoOo

-PUCKERMAN! Si t'essayes encore une fois de noyer mon fils, je t'émascule!

-Mais Santana...

-Maman, ça veut dire quoi émascule?

-Luka, ne te mêle pas de ça, répliqua la brune.

-Mais ça veut dire quoi? insista le garçon.

-Ca veut dire que ta mère va se calmer et penser à son coeur avant de faire un infarctus, intervint Brittany, va jouer avec Mercedes. Elle n'essayera pas de te noyer normalement.

-Mais c'était drôle... marmonna Luka.

Brittany le regarda s'éloigner puis se colla dans le dos de Santana qui soupira et se cala dans les bras de sa femme.

-T'es sûre de vouloir de ce troisième enfant San? Parce que deux, ça va tu t'en sors mais si on ajoute Puck...

-Ne sois pas ridicule! Bien sur que je le veux, c'est juste que Puck est... Oh, tu plaisantais, bougonna la brune en sentant Brittany glousser dans son dos.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuse, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre et de la mer. Mais Brittany avait quelque chose à dire...

-San?

-Oui?

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop qu'on en parle mais...

-Britt, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment?

Santana regretta immédiatement son ton un peu trop sec et elle se tourna vers Brittany qui s'éloigna légèrement.

-Je suis désolée je...

-Ce sera quand le bon moment Santana? On a la trentaine passée, on va avoir notre troisième enfant, qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus? Non, tu sais quoi, je veux pas savoir!

Brittany retourna sur la plage mais Santana ne la suivit pas. Elle savait que quand la blonde était en colère, il fallait la laisser se calmer sinon c'était encore pire. Santana nagea un peu pour se détendre et Mike vint vers elle.

-Alors? Engueulade conjugale?

-Mike...

-Désolé, je veux pas t'embêter, juste t'aider si je peux.

-Comment tu as fais pour demander Tina en mariage?

-C'est donc ça! s'exclama Mike en souriant, c'était pendant nos vacances à San Francisco: restaurant, vue sur la mer, petit orchestre etc... Après le dessert, j'ai mis un genou à terre et je lui ai fais ma demande.

-Classique. Mais infaillible. J'aimerai que ce soit spécial tu vois. Je dis pas que ce que tu as fais ne l'était pas mais...

-Tu veux marquer le coup, que ce soit spécial pour elle.

-C'est ça.

-Emmène la dans un endroit qui a une signification pour vous. Brittany est une fille simple, qui n'a pas besoin d'excès donc fais quelque chose de sobre.

-Je... Au lycée, à chaque fois que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire ce que je ressentais, je le lui chantais.

-Ben voilà, fais ça. Je suis certain que ça lui plaira.

-Merci Mike.

-Mais de rien Satan.

Santana l'éclaboussa en riant et ils retournèrent auprès des autres car ils s'étaient éloignés en nageant.

oOoOoOo

Ils étaient tous assis sur la plage en train de manger, à l'ombre des parasols, et discutaient tranquillement. Parfois, Rachel regardait Blaine avec insistance, quand elle était sûre que Kurt ne la verrait pas. Quinn regardait Rachel, l'air rêveur tandis que Santana jetait des coups d'oeil à Brittany qui l'ignorait royalement. L'ambiance n'était pas complètement plombée cependant car Sam s'amusait à faire l'idiot avec les enfants. Mercedes ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec tendresse: le blond s'était toujours bien entendu avec les enfants. Peut-être pourraient-ils... Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Sam aimait les enfants des autres mais il n'avait jamais parlé d'en avoir un avec elle. Pourtant, elle aurait bien aimé.

-Ca dit à quelqu'un un beach volley après mangé? proposa Finn.

Ils s'étaient installés près des terrains de la ville et quelques uns étaient encore libres. Brittany, qui refusait toujours de parler à Santana, déclara qu'elle préférait emmener Artie se baigner et Kurt décida de l'accompagner. Mercedes voulait glander sur la plage et garder un oeil sur Luka, Harry et Alec qui n'allaient pas jouer contrairement à Sasha et Adrian. Rachel déclara que se baigner ou faire du sport juste après mangé, ce n'était pas sain alors elle resta.

-Je vais rester aussi, dit Quinn, pour surveiller Alec.

-On peut s'en occuper Q! répliqua Mercedes, va donc t'amuser.

-Mais je...

-Elle a raison Quinn, intervint Rachel, je te promets qu'on fera attention à Alec. Je veillerai sur lui comme s'il était mon fils.

Kurt pouffa mais il masqua son rire en faisant semblant de tousser. Rachel et Quinn le fusillèrent du regard et il arrêta pour de bon. Quinn se tourna vers la brune et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Merci Rach.

-De... de rien.

Tandis que les joueurs s'éloignaient, Kurt éclata de rire en voyant le visage extrêmement rouge de son amie. Il riait toujours quand il se dirigea vers la mer, soutenant Artie et aidé par Brittany. Mercedes souriait et épiait les réactions de Rachel du coin de l'oeil.

-Tu sais Rach, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant. On est tous au courant.

-Je me doute bien mais je ne le fais pas exprès. Quand il s'agit de Quinn, j'ai l'impression de redevenir une adolescente!

-Il faut juste que tu te détendes et que tu laisses les choses se passer. Personne ne vous jugera, c'est certains. Profitez simplement de ce que vous avez.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, assura Rachel en souriant, et toi alors? Comment ça se passe avec Sam?

C'était au tour de Mercedes de rougir et Rachel éclata de rire.

oOoOoOo

Brittany avait amené le fauteuil gonflable et Artie prenait le soleil, les mains et les pieds dans l'eau. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la conversation de ses deux amis. Kurt était en train de réconforter Brittany.

-Qu'est-ce que Santana a _encore_ fait? intervint t-il.

-Rien, c'est bien ça le problème, répondit Kurt.

-De quoi a-t-elle peur? s'exclama Brittany, on est ensemble depuis... euh... depuis...

-Environ quinze ans.

-Merci Kurt. Quinze ans! Et elle ne veut même pas que je prononce le mot ''mariage''. Pourquoi?

-C'est avec elle qu'il faut que tu parles, pas avec nous.

-Mais j'ai essayé, elle ne veut pas.

-Déjà, attends la fin des vacances, c'est pas la peine de pourrir l'ambiance avec des histoires, conseilla Artie, ensuite, force la à t'écouter. Ou propose lui d'aller voir quelqu'un pour vous aider à en parler.

-Ben ça, tu peux être sûr qu'elle refusera.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, déclara sagement Kurt.

-Ouais... Artie a raison, j'attendrai qu'on soit seules.

oOoOoOo

Après que l'équipe de Santana, composée de Sasha, Sam, Quinn et Finn, ait écrasé trois fois de suite celle de Puck, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Il n'était que quinze heures mais les enfants étaient vidés et puis ils pouvaient biens s'amuser dans la piscine. Avant qu'elle ne monte dans la voiture, Santana avait regardé Brittany s'approcher, un peu inquiète. La blonde avait embrassé la brune et murmuré un ''je t'aime'' qui avait fait sourire Santana.

Une fois rentrés, Quinn avait couché Alec et Luka était lui aussi allé se reposer. Puck, dégoûté et fatigué par ses défaites, avait décrété qu'il devait récupérer. Sam et Mike, à peine rentrés, s'étaient jetés dans la piscine avec Sasha, Adrian et Harry tandis que les autres s'installaient simplement à la table, épuisés par cette journée au soleil.

Quinn sortit de la chambre d'amis et referma la porte en douceur. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle vit Santana qui n'avait pas l'air en forme.

-San? Tout va bien?

-Oh, c'est toi Q, tu m'as fais peur. Oui, oui, tout va...

-Ne me mens pas S, je te connais par coeur.

Santana la regarda un moment avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Elle entra dans sa chambre et fouilla dans un tiroir. Quinn comprit ce qu'il contenait quand elle reçut un soutien-gorge sur la tête.

-Santana, j'aime beaucoup ta lingerie mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce que je fais là!

-Ferme la porte s'il te plait.

Quinn soupira et s'exécuta. Quand elle se retourna, Santana se tenait devant elle, lui présentant un anneau d'or blanc dans un écrin. La blonde était sous le choc. C'était quoi ce bordel?

-Je suis flattée San, et un peu surprise je dois bien l'avouer, mais je croyais que tu aimais Brittany?

-C'est pour elle abrutie! Pas pour toi!

-Oh! Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux.

Un silence étrange s'installa. Santana attendait que son amie dise quelque chose à propos de la bague et Quinn semblait réaliser lentement que...

-OH MON DIEU! Santana Lopez, c'est merveilleux! Tu vas demander ta femme en mariage! Où, quand, comment? Je veux tout savoir!

-Justement, j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux le faire en chanson, toutes les grandes étapes de notre relation ont eut leur chanson. Mais j'aimerai aussi que ce soit spécial tu vois? Je veux pas l'emmener au resto. Mike m'a suggéré un endroit important pour nous mais je ne vois pas vraiment...

-Et un endroit important pour elle?

-C'est pareil je... Mais si bien sur! Quelle est la chose la plus importante pour Brittany?

-Euh... toi?

-Non mais à part moi.

-Ses enfants?

-Bien sur mais je vais pas faire ma demande dans leur chambre! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

-Hey, tu te détends oui? T'es sûre que c'est pas toi qui est enceinte? T'as de ces sautes d'humeurs...

-Ouais désolé. Bon à part sa famille, ce que Brittany adore, c'est la danse. Donc je vais faire ça à son école de danse!

-Bien vu Einstein, et il t'a fallu combien de temps pour mettre au point ce plan génial?

Santana frappa son amie avec un de ses string et éclata de rire. Elles retournèrent ensuite auprès des autres mais la brune n'écoutait pas la conversation: il fallait qu'elle organise sa déclaration...

-Où sont Blaine et...

Quinn n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question. Des cris retentirent dans la maison et Kurt sortit de la maison, le visage rouge de rage.

-TOI!

Il désignait Rachel et se dirigea droit sur elle. La brune se leva, tremblante de peur. Avant que Kurt ne puisse l'atteindre, Quinn s'était dressée entre eux deux et regardait Kurt d'un air sévère. Brittany, sentant le drame, fit rentrer les enfants.

-Pousse toi de là Fabray! Elle me doit une explication!

-Kurt je t'en prie, calme toi! supplia Blaine derrière lui.

Kurt se tourna vivement vers lui et le fusilla du regard, il l'atomisa plutôt, avec un bazooka très très gros calibre.

-Toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre, siffla Kurt.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va finalement expliquer la situation! cria Santana qui n'aimait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

-Mon connard de petit ami a baisé avec ma putain de meilleure amie et l'a foutu enceinte! hurla Kurt.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Les regards convergeaient vers Blaine ou Rachel, au choix. Kurt respirait encore rapidement mais il ne criait plus. Il semblait être sur le point de fondre en larmes.

-Elle voulait un enfant Kurt... tenta Blaine faiblement.

-Moi aussi j'en voulais, mais tu m'as toujours dis que tu n'étais pas prêt. Tu comptais faire quoi avec ce gamin? Le reconnaître? Etre son père? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi? le gentil tonton qui vient les week-end?

-Pas du tout Kurt, s'il te plait...

-Tais toi. Je vais me coucher. Je ne veux pas te voir. Ni t'entendre.

Kurt rentra dans la maison et une porte claqua. Blaine dut se retenir sur la table pour ne pas tomber et Rachel s'affaissa sur une chaise, Quinn ne la quittant pas du regard. Les autres, plus que gênés, décidèrent qu'il était temps de manger et chacun alla se trouver quelque chose à faire, laissant Rachel, Blaine et Quinn seuls. Le silence dura longtemps. Blaine pleurait silencieusement, Quinn avait le regard dans le vague et Rachel essayait d'attirer son attention. Elle voulait s'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas à le faire mais elle le voulait.

-Quinn...

-Je... j'ai besoin d'air, déclara la blonde avant de partir.

-Quinn!

oOoOoOo

Kurt refusa que Blaine vienne dormir avec lui. Finn prit donc sa place dans la chambre de son demi-frère tandis que Blaine allait dormir avec Puck et Artie. Finn voulait en profiter pour discuter avec Kurt de la situation mais il n'était pas certain que son frère accepte de lui parler.

Quinn avait évité Rachel toute la soirée. Après le repas, elle coucha Alec et disparu. Personne ne savait où elle était partie et la brune était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle attendit jusque très tard dans la cuisine avec l'espoir de voir rentrer la blonde mais elle finit par aller se coucher, dépitée. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle était de dos mais elle ne se retourna pas. Quinn se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit.

-Je suis tellement désolée Q, chuchota Rachel avec un sanglot dans la voix.

La blonde soupira. Puis vint se coller dans le dos de la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui embrassa l'épaule et répondit.

-Ne le sois pas Rachel, je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir, je t'ai caché mon fils. C'était juste... bizarre, je ne saurai pas l'expliquer. J'étais perdue et puis la colère de Kurt était sûrement contagieuse parce que j'étais en colère contre toi, j'étais...

-Jalouse?

Quinn sourit mais Rachel ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Moi? Jalouse de Blaine Anderson? La blague! Certainement pas!

Rachel rit doucement avant de se retourner et de se lover contre Quinn. Celle-ci sentit l'humidité sur le visage de la brune et la força à la regarder. Elle pleurait.

-Rachel...

-Je ne veux pas perdre Kurt! Il est mon meilleur ami, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui...

-Tu ne le perdras pas. Il t'en veut pour le moment, ce qui est normal, mais il comprendra et il te pardonnera.

-Merci Quinn...

-Dors maintenant Rach, tout ira bien.

oOoOoOo

**Bon, je suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je savais pas comme l'améliorer donc bon... Je me rattrappe sur le prochain, promis! Enfin j'essaye ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparemment, le site fait un grand nettoyage de toutes les fics qui ne sont pas conformes à leurs règles donc faites gaffe à vos histoires! Ca veut dire en gros: plus de paroles de chanson, plus de scènes trop olé olé, etc... Donc voilà, c'est pénible mais c'est comme ça. Bref, voilà la suite!**

**grim: beaucoup d'entre vous attendent la demande de Santana, j'ai pas intérêt à me planter! ;) contente que ça te plaise.**

**luce: merci pour ta review et voilà la suite :)**

**Ju: la demande de Santana... j'ai **_**vraiment**_** pas**** intérêt à me planter! :) bientôt le Faberry!**

Santana grogna, s'étira et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Brittany s'agita à côté d'elle et lui colla un coup de pied dans la cuisse.

-Arrête de bouger, marmonna la blonde encore à moitié endormie et le visage dans l'oreiller.

-Mais c'est toi qui viens de me frapper! siffla la brune.

-M'en fiche, veux dormir...

-T'es adorable, souffla Santana.

Elle embrassa sa femme sur la tempe et se leva. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il était tout juste dix heures et tout le monde dormait encore mais Santana n'avait plus sommeil. Elle décida d'attendre avant de se faire un café, elle ne voulait pas réveiller Sam et Mercedes qui dormaient juste à côté, et sortit sur la terrasse. Le soleil chauffait déjà et Santana ferma les yeux. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle remarqua Kurt. Il était assis au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Kurt parla.

-Comment aurais-tu réagi à ma place? demanda-t-il.

-Ben, j'ai pas tout compris à votre histoire donc je sais pas trop, avoua Santana.

Kurt soupira.

-Ca fait quelques années que je dis à Blaine que j'aimerai avoir un enfant mais il me répète à chaque fois qu'il n'est pas prêt, qu'il ne saurait pas s'y prendre. Et il m'apprend hier qu'il a couché avec Rachel il y a trois semaines et qu'elle est enceinte.

-J'aurai mal réagi, comme toi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que faire la gueule est la meilleure solution. Apparemment, Rachel voulait un enfant et Blaine a proposé de rendre service, c'est tout. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait jamais voulu prétendre à la paternité du gamin. Après c'est vrai qu'il aurait du t'en parler. Mais maintenant c'est fait et tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière alors respire un bon coup et calme toi. Peut-être même que cet enfant montrera à Blaine qu'il est tout à fait capable de s'occuper d'un bébé. Tu as vu comme il se comporte avec Luka, Sasha et les jumeaux? Il est adorable. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire une chose pareille, je crois que je vais vomir!

Kurt ricana et poussa Santana de l'épaule.

-Merci Satan mais je ne veux pas pardonner à Blaine pour le moment. Je suis trop en colère.

-C'est ton choix. Mais profite quand même de ces vacances, ce serait dommage de ne pas le faire.

-Et toi, fais donc ta demande à Brittany parce qu'elle s'impatiente, répliqua Kurt avec un petit sourire.

-Je... j'y travaille, bafouilla Santana qui maudissait toutes les personnes qui auraient pu révéler cette information à Kurt.

-Tuez moi sur le champ, j'ai tout vécu: Santana Lopez qui rougit!

-Fais gaffe à tes fesses Porcelaine ou je...

-C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel! Y'en a qui veulent dormir! brailla Rachel à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Santana récupéra l'énorme pistolet à eau qu'elle avait acheté à Luka pour son anniversaire cette année et visa Rachel qu'elle atteignit en pleine tête. La brune ouvrit la bouche, prête à partir dans un de ses longs monologues mais Quinn apparut derrière elle et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Rachel rougit et referma la fenêtre. Santana fit une grimace dégoûtée et Kurt espéra qu'il n'allait pas perdre son pari.

-Bon, comme tout le monde semble vouloir jouer à la marmotte ce matin, je vais aller faire 2-3 courses pour le petit déjeuner. Tu m'accompagnes? demanda Santana à Kurt.

-Tu veux aller où?

-Il y a une boulangerie française dans le centre. Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux.

-Je te suis.

-Maman... appela une petit voix fatiguée.

-Luka? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme? demanda Santana en prenant son garçon dans ses bras.

-C'est tata Rachel qui m'a réveillé, elle a vraiment une voix trident.

-Euh... tu veux dire une voix stridente mon coeur. Mais oui, je suis bien d'accord. On la disputera tout à l'heure, ça te dit?

-Maman B dit qu'il ne faut pas disputer les gens mais leur parler gentiment.

-Ta maman est trop gentille. Tu veux venir avec nous à la boulangerie?

-Oui. Je pourrai avoir un croissant?

-Bien sur.

oOoOoOo

Quinn, qui ne voulait pas entendre Rachel crier, se leva et vint se placer derrière elle à la fenêtre.

-Reviens dans le lit, je n'arrive pas à dormir...

La blonde gloussa en voyant le rouge envahir le visage de Rachel et retourna sous la couverture. La diva la suivit et se colla contre son dos.

-Alors comme ça, tu n'arrives pas à dormir quand je ne suis pas là...

-J'ai pas dis ça, répliqua Quinn, c'est juste que quand tu hurles c'est pas très agréable, il fallait bien que je te fasse taire.

Rachel lâcha une exclamation outrée et força la blonde à s'allonger sur le dos. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Quinn se retrouva avec une diva en colère sur le bassin.

-Et bien, et bien! Aurai-je vexé la très célèbre Rachel Berry? se moqua la blonde.

-Tu sais quoi? J'aimerai bien te faire taire aussi pour que tu arrêtes de te foutre de moi mais j'ai une méthode bien meilleure que la tienne, je te montre? la provoqua la brune.

-Mais je t'en prie...

L'assurance de Quinn déconcerta Rachel mais elle n'allait certainement pas le montrer. Elle se pencha doucement, trèèèèèè doucement, vers le visage de la blonde qui se mordit la lèvre d'impatience. Rachel le remarqua et sourit avant de se redresser légèrement.

-Rach... menaça la blonde, t'as intérêt à...

-Maman et Rachel gros câlin?

Quinn se redressa brusquement tandis que la brune s'écartait d'elle rapidement, mais pas assez car la blonde lui mit un coup de tête dans le menton. Rachel se recula alors en se tenant le visage et tomba du lit tandis que Quinn se leva pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Elle se retourna ensuite et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que Rachel avait disparu. Celle-ci se redressa finalement et Quinn pouffa quand elle vit la tête de la brune apparaître derrière le lit.

-Ben alors, le réveil a été un peu dur?

-Très drôle Q... Tu m'as fais vachement mal!

-Rachel bobo?

-Oui, bobo. Va lui faire un bisou magique, ça ira mieux après.

Quinn s'assit sur le lit et Alec marcha jusqu'à Rachel qui s'était cachée sous la couverture. Le garçon tapota sur le haut de la tête de la brune qui dépassait et elle dévoila son visage. Alec lui posa un énorme baiser sur la joue et la regarda ensuite avec des petits yeux inquiets.

-Rachel mal?

-Non, ça va mieux grâce à toi. Merci Alec.

Il sourit, satisfait, et s'allongea contre Rachel.

-Tu vois Q, ton fils m'aime, _lui._

-Mais je t'aime aussi Rach, répliqua Quinn en souriant, qui aime bien chatie bien n'est-ce pas?

oOoOoOo

Quand Santana, Kurt et Luka rentrèrent de la boulangerie, ils trouvèrent Sam et Mercedes assis à la table avec des têtes de zombies ainsi que Puck qui faisait quelques longueurs dans la piscine et Artie qui semblait finir sa nuit sur l'un des transat.

-Ben alors! s'exclama Santana, une journée à la plage et vous êtes crevés? Moi qui voulait vous emmener dans la boîte la plus branchée de Miami...

-Excuse-moi, tu as bien dis ''boîte''? demanda Tina qui venait d'arriver.

-Oh non chéri! répliqua Mike avant que Santana ait pu répondre, la dernière fois qu'on est sorti et que tu as bu, tu as fini vraiment, vraiment mal!

-Laisse donc ta femme s'amuser Asian Boy! s'exclama Santana, la baby-sitter de Luka et Sasha peut venir demain soir. On en profite pour faire la fête!

-Avant de décider ce qu'on va faire, on devrait réveiller les autres non? proposa Puck.

Santana le regarda avec de grands yeux et toutes les personnes présentes semblaient impressionnées.

-Ben quoi?

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire quelque chose d'intelligent, avoua Santana.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Puck la prit dans ses bras et elle atterrit rapidement dans la piscine, toute habillée. Alors que Puck éclatait de rire, fier de lui, Luka s'approcha derrière lui et le poussa durement. L'homme à la crête s'écrasa sur l'eau en saut de l'ange.

-Personne embête ma maman! s'exclama Luka.

-Ca c'est mon fils! approuva Santana.

Elle sortit de la piscine, embrassa Luka sur le front et retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer pendant que Puck sortait lui aussi de l'eau tout en fusillant le gamin du regard.

Santana, après avoir retiré ses vêtements dans la cuisine pour ne pas dégouliner dans toute la maison, entra dans sa chambre, en sous-vêtements et sans faire de bruit. Brittana dormait toujours, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Santana gloussa et se dirigea vers son armoire.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était toujours en train d'hésiter entre une jupe et un pantacourt quand elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Brittany l'embrassa dans le cou et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme.

-Bonjour toi, chuchota Santana.

-Bonjour...

-Bien dormi?

-Pas assez, répliqua Brittany avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, reviens avec moi dans le lit...

-Nos invités nous att... bon d'accord, tu l'auras voulu!

Brittany venait de passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de Santana qui se retourna et poussa la blonde sur leur lit avant de s'allonger sur elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement mais Brittany ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et inversa leur position.

-J'ai envie de toi _maintenant._

-Ben Britt, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Hier tu me faisais la gueule et là...

-Ca te dérange? demanda Brittany en ondulant des hanches.

Santana gémit et pour toute réponse, se redressa et embrassa la blonde avec beaucoup plus de passion. Brittany retira le t-shirt la brune, le balança dans la chambre et il atterrit... sur la tête de Puck qui décidément avait le don d'arriver à des moments disons intimes. Les deux filles s'étaient arrêtées et le regardaient avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Je peux aider? demanda Puck avec un grand sourire.

-DEGAGE!

Le cri de Santana retentit dans toute la maison et acheva de réveiller ceux qui essayaient encore de rester dans les bras confortables de Morphée.

Puck s'enfuit sans demander son reste et Brittany finit par abandonner le corps de Santana pour s'habiller.

-Non mais attends, tu rigoles là? s'écria la brune, je vais être très _très_ frustrée si on ne finit pas!

-Désolé chérie mais tu as raison, nos amis doivent nous attendre.

Brittany offrit son plus beau sourire à Santana et quitta la chambre. La brune soupira, enfila des vêtements et sortit sur la terrasse. En arrivant, elle eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir des sourires goguenards sur les visages de tous les New Directions présents.

-Que un seul d'entre vous se permette la moindre remarque et je fous tout le monde dehors, marmonna-t-elle.

-Moi je suis un peu_ frustrée_ qu'on soit obligée de déjà se lever, déclara Quinn l'air de rien.

-Pareil, ajouta Mike, j'aurai bien aimé _rester au lit _plus longtemps.

Brittany embrassa sa femme avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'énerver et l'envoya préparer le café. La blonde se tourna vers ses amis avec un petit sourire.

-Vous abusez.

Les New Directions éclatèrent de rire et s'installèrent à la table pour un petit déjeuner très copieux.

oOoOoOo

-Bon, je crois qu'on est d'accord pour dire qu'on mange pas à midi, vu ce qu'on vient de s'engloutir, commença Santana, mais faut qu'on décide ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi. Quelqu'un a une proposition à faire?

-Tu en avais une si je me rappelle bien, déclara Tina toute excitée.

-Ah oui, pour demain soir. Une petite virée en boîte ça vous tente?

Tout le monde approuva mais Santana rassura quand même Quinn en lui assurant que la baby-sitter était fiable et que de toute façon, les enfants seraient couchés quand ils partiraient. Mais la question de l'après-midi n'était toujours pas réglée. C'est Luka qui proposa la meilleure idée. Meilleure en tout cas que celle de Puck qui voulait emmener Alec, Luka, Sasha, Harry et Adrian dans un bar pour leur apprendre à boire.

-On pourrait aller à l'aquarium, proposa donc le gamin avec un grand sourire, je pourrai montrer à Al les licornes de mer.

Les enfants se mirent à brailler tous en même temps, enthousiasmés par l'idée de Luka, et Santana fut obligée de pousser une gueulante made in Lima Heights Adjacent pour qu'ils se taisent.

-Hum, désolé. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'idée?

-Moi ça me va, déclara Mercedes.

Et tout le monde fut d'accord avec elle. Seul Kurt ne partageait pas la bonne humeur générale. A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Blaine ou celui de Rachel, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère. Pourtant il voulait pardonner. Il aimait Blaine plus que tout et Rachel était sa meilleure amie. Mais bon sang, ils avaient couché ensemble et conçu un enfant dans son dos!

-Kurt? Kurt tu m'écoutes?

-Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Artie?

-Tu viens à l'aquarium ou pas?

-Qui y va?

-Les enfants, Brittana, Faberry, ...

-Faberry, bien trouvé ça!

-Merci. Je disais donc Faberry, nos deux asiatiques préférés, Blaine et Puck qui veut absolument voir les requins. Ce mec est un vrai gosse.

-Je reste.

-Kurt...

-Artie, s'il te plait.

-Bon très bien, fais comme tu veux.

oOoOoOo

Santana soupira pour la quinzième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aquarium une heure auparavant. Elle aimait bien cet endroit mais elle le connaissait par coeur et elle avait autre chose en tête. Le corps magnifique de Brittany qui marchait quelques mètres devant elle par exemple.

-Perverse...

Santana sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de Quinn si près de son oreille.

-Non mais t'es malade! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque! Et puis d'abord, je ne suis pas une perverse. Ou en tout cas je suis pas la seule. Hein Q, raconte moi un peu ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Rachel...

-Rien du tout! répliqua Quinn, je fais les choses dans l'ordre.

-Dans l'ordre mon ...

-San!

-Pardon Britt, mes fesses.

-C'est mieux, approuva Brittany avant de se reconcentrer sur ce que lui racontait son fils.

-Y'a plus d'ordre qui tienne. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime. En plus, elle s'entend super bien avec Alec, que demander de plus?

Effectivement, Rachel riait aux éclats en regardant Alec courrir partout pour voir les poissons. C'était la première fois qu'il visitait un aquarium et il avait l'air d'aimer ça.

-Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, c'est tout.

-Non mais je rêve, me dites pas qu'elle a vraiment dis ça... Rachel te veut, ça se voit dans ses yeux, son désir et son amour pour toi suintent par tous les pores de sa peau, qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus?

-Oui je... tu as raison. Demain, après la soirée, je lui parle.

-Trop facile, t'auras deux grammes dans le sang!

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord, ce soir! Mais je te préviens, si ça tourne mal...

-Qu'est-ce qui va mal tourner? demanda Rachel pendant que Santana s'éclipsait discrètement

-Rach? Rien du tout, tout va bien, tout va parfaitement bien et... mais où est Alec?

-Dans le bassin là bas, avec l'ours blanc.

-QUOI?

-Mais Quinn, je plaisantais. Tu crois vraiment que je laisserai ton fils dans les griffes d'un ours blanc?

-Non, bien sur que non, désolé.

-Tu m'as l'air un peu tendu toi, tu es sûre que ça va?

-Oui, oui, tout à fait! Allons voir Alec.

Brittany repéra le visage rouge de Quinn alors qu'elle passait à côté d'elle et fronça les sourcils. Sa femme avait toujours tendance à en faire trop et la blonde espérait qu'elle n'ait pas traumatisé leur amie.

-San, qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Quinn? accusa Brittany.

-Rien de grave Britt, rassure toi. Ah parfait, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... Hey! Ne me tire pas comme ça!

Santana n'écouta pas les protestations de sa femme et l'entraina dans des toilettes. Ils étaient vides, heureusement, mais peut-être plus pour longtemps. Santana poussa la blonde dans l'une des cabines et verrouilla la porte derrière elles.

-Sérieusement San? Les toilettes de l'aquarium?

-Et ben quoi? On l'a jamais fait ici, on pourra l'ajouter à notre Liste! Et puis tu me dois bien ça, tu m'as complètement frustrée ce matin.

-C'était pour ton bien San, répliqua Brittany avec un sourire, et puis je me très bien recommencer.

-Ah oui? Même si je fais ça?

Santana ouvrit d'une main experte le jean de la blonde et sa main trouva facilement son chemin jusqu'à son centre. Brittany gémit et se jeta sur les lèvres de Santana qui fut bien contente d'avoir le dernier mot pour une fois.

oOoOoOo

-Finn, est-ce que tu vas me suivre tout l'après-midi comme un petit chien?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de m'écouter Kurt.

-Raaaaa mais j'ai PAS envie de t'écouter!

-Très bien, alors je vais continuer à te suivre.

Sam et Mercedes ayant décidé de faire des bébés dans la chambre de Santana et Brittany, oui ils aiment le danger, Kurt avait fui la maison pour se balader dans le quartier et Finn l'avait suivi, bien décidé à lui parler. Mais Kurt n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter, surtout pas avec son demi-frère qui était l'ex de sa meilleure amie qui avait couché avec son petit ami. Compliqué. Kurt finit par s'asseoir sur un banc et Finn s'installa à côté de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant dix, vingt, trente minutes avant que Kurt finisse par craquer.

-J'ai beau essayé je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu n'arrives pas à faire quoi?

-A leur en vouloir. Je suis en colère mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas apprécié qu'ils ne m'en aient pas parlé plus tôt.

-Et pour l'enfant...

-Je ne sais pas. Je me dis que si Rachel accepte, Blaine et moi pourrions être les pères du gamin, tout comme Quinn sera très certainement sa mère. Même officieusement, ça m'irait. J'aimerai simplement avoir la chance de transmettre une partie de ce que je suis à un enfant.

-Pas le côté gay complètement fou de mode j'espère! Pauvre gosse...

Kurt gloussa et frappa gentiment le bras de Finn.

-Rachel est quelqu'un de bien et elle t'aime. Si vous en parler, tous les trois, vous arriverez à vous mettre d'accord.

-Merci Finn, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

-Pas grand chose, j'en ai peur, déclara le géant avec un grand sourire.

oOoOoOo

-Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passées? On vous a cherché partout, c'est l'heure de rentrer!

-Ne leur demande pas ça Rach, je t'en supplie. J'ai pas envie de savoir.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient Quinn?

-A ton avis?

-Nooooonn...

-Siiiiiiiii, répliqua Santana, trois fois chacune et...

-Tais toi, c'est dégoûtant! cria Rachel.

-Et Britt a joui alors qu'une femme était en train de se laver les mains juste à côté et...

Une claque derrière la tête de la part de Brittany fit taire Santana.

-Appelle les taxis au lieu d'embêter Rachel.

-Ok Britt mais t'es pas obligée de me frapper... marmonna la brune, ANDERSON TA GUEULE!

Blaine referma la bouche, déçu. Il aurait bien aimé charrier Santana, c'était vraiment un de ses sports préférés.

oOoOoOo

-Sam, Mercedes, si vous avez quelque chose à cacher c'est maintenant, ils viennent de partir de l'aquarium! s'exclama Kurt après avoir reçu un message de Brittany.

Quelques secondes plus tard un blond en caleçon sortit d'une chambre, qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne, les bras chargés de draps. Kurt jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce et regarda Mercedes, qui n'était pas en caleçon, se dépêcher de trouver de nouveaux draps et de les installer.

Sam venait de finir de s'habiller et la machine à laver tournait quand leurs amis franchirent la porte d'entrée.

-C'est super sympa d'avoir mis une machine! s'exclama Santana en souriant, merci et... QU'EST-CE QUE NOS DRAPS FONT LA-DEDANS?

oOoOoOo

Après moult péripéties, Brittany parvint finalement à calmer sa femme qui n'avait qu'une envie: désintégrer Sam et Mercedes. Finalement, la tension retomba dans la maison et pendant que Brittany s'activait dans sa cuisine avec Tina et Kurt, tous les autres se posèrent un peu partour dans la maison pour lire, jouer ou simplement se reposer. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient séparés, ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient capables de créer de tels dramas et c'était épuisant.

Le repas se déroula sans trop d'agitation. Santana lançait encore fréquemment des regards meurtriers à Sam et Mercedes tandis que Blaine, à côté de qui Kurt s'était assis, essayait de bien se comporter pour que son petit ami n'ait rien à lui reprocher. Quinn ne toucha quasiment pas à son assiette, occupée qu'elle était à imaginer une déclaration d'amour pour Rachel.

Quinn était allée coucher Alec et quand elle redescendit, ses amis étaient assis dans le salon, une tasse de tisane dans les mains pour la plupart. Dire qu'à une époque, c'était des verres de vodka... La blonde s'approcha de Rachel et lui sourit timidement.

-Hey Rach.

-Quinn, ça va? T'es toute pâle.

-Oui, ça va. On pourrait aller discuter s'il te plait?

-Oh désolé mais Kurt m'attend déjà, on doit le rejoindre avec Blaine dans quelques minutes.

-D'accord, c'est pas grave, assura Quinn avant de s'éloigner.

-Non mais Q, attend, je peux dire à Kurt de nous parler une autre fois.

-Pas question, vous devez vous réconcilier, c'est très important. On parlera demain.

-Promis?

-Promis.

Quinn embrassa Rachel sur la joue avant de monter se coucher. La brune sortit sur la terrasse en avec Blaine et ils s'assirent à la table où Kurt les attendait.

-Bon, je vais parler, ne m'interrompez pas.

-D'accord.

-Très bien.

-Ce que vous avez fais, c'est dégueulasse. C'est dégueulasse parce que vous l'avez fais dans mon dos. Je pense qu'on aurait pu en discuter entre adultes civilisés. J'aurai peut-être mal réagi aussi, peut-être que je ne vous aurai pas laissé faire, j'en sais rien. Vous m'avez menti, c'est ça qui m'emmerde en fait.

-J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction Kurt... Mais cet enfant, je l'attends avec impatience parce que je... j'aimerai vraiment en avoir un avec toi et le bébé que Rachel attend... je pourrai enfin me rendre compte si je suis capable de m'occuper un tant soit peu d'un enfant! Ce que j'ai fais je le regrette, désolé Rachel.

-Je t'en prie.

-Je le regrette tellement mais je te ne retournerai pas en arrière parce que Rach est heureuse grâce à ça et je sais qu'on pourrait être heureux nous aussi avec cet enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'étonna Kurt.

-Ce bébé est celui de Blaine également et donc, par extension, le tien, expliqua Rachel, vous êtes ses pères pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment on va se débrouiller avec la législation mais je m'en moque pour le moment. Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, que je vous aime et que je vous veux pour élever ce bébé.

Kurt pleurait à présent et Blaine n'était pas loin de faire la même chose. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Rachel décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Elle se leva et monta dans sa chambre où elle trouva Quinn et Alec profondément endormis. Ils étaient vraiment adorables tous les deux. Rachel se changea et se glissa sous la couette, loin de Quinn pour ne pas la reveiller. La blonde émit un grognement et vint se coller contre une Rachel surprise.

-Dors mal si j'ai pas mon doudou, marmonna Quinn.

Rachel sourit, ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce que la blonde avait à lui dire.

**Le problème Raklaine (pas beau comme nom mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux et il est tard donc voilà ;)) s'est résolu plus vite que prévu mais c'est parce que je veux me concentrer sur le Brittana et le Faberry. Je pense**** que ça dérangera personne ici si j'abandonne un peu les autres personnages ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre essentiellement Faberry. Brittana dans le suivant après un nouveau rebondissement parce que sinon c'est trop facile :).**

**Manon: merci pour ta review :) ce sera donc du FaberryBrittana ;)**

**Ju: Faberry officiel dans ce chapitre! :)**

**Dess: désolé de te décevoir mais le Faberry et pour ce chapitre! J'aime bien aussi la relation Santana/Blaine ;)**

**Grim: j'aime bien aussi ces scènes, c'est toujours drôle à écrire :)**

**Désolé pour le retard ! Enjoy !**

Quatrième jour:

Quinn émergea difficilement après un rêve quelque peu agité, impliquant une Rachel quasiment nue, et se rendit compte que la brune s'était endormie sur elle. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle n'allait pas non plus se plaindre du fait que la diva dormait avec un simple t-shirt en guise de pyjama. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller et Quinn devait absolument aller aux toilettes! Il n'était que sept heures du matin, la blonde n'osait pas risquer de la réveiller maintenant.

''Alec, un petit coup de main serait le bienvenue là! Si c'est toi qui la réveille, elle te le pardonnera alors pleure un coup s'il te plait!''

Bien sur, son fils n'était pas télépathe alors elle pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il se réveille. Pourtant il fallait _vraiment _qu'elle aille aux toilettes. Elle essaya de repousser doucement Rachel mais la brune resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Génial.

-Quinn...

Son nom prononcé par la diva dans un gémissement sonnait délicieusement bien à l'oreille de la blonde.

-Rach, tu es réveillée?

La brune gémit à nouveau mais ne bougea pas. Apparemment, elle faisait un rêve agréable. Et Quinn en faisait partie. En plus de son envie d'aller aux toilettes, il fallait maintenant qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose que la chaleur dans son bas ventre. Santana avait raison, elle devrait vraiment lui dire une bonne fois pour toute, lui faire l'amour comme une dingue et enfin évacuer toute cette frustration.

oOoOoOo

_Cette réception était barbante. Heureusement que Quinn était là, Rachel avait ainsi un élément de distraction. _

_''Cette robe lui va vraiment à ravir'' pensa la brune ''le rouge est définitivement sa couleur et... non mais attendez, c'est quoi ce regard lubrique? Il m'est adressé j'espère! On dirait que oui. Elle veut jouer à ça, très bien. Je suis peut-être une sainte nitouche mais je sais m'y prendre aussi.''_

_Rachel abandonna l'ennuyeux scénariste, qui lui parlait depuis une demi-heure de... et bien elle n'en savait rien en fait, avant de s'avancer vers Quinn._

_-Mlle Fabray, aurai-je détecté dans votre regard une envie pressante de quitter cette salle pour un endroit plus... intime?_

_-Mlle Berry, vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert._

_Quelques minutes plus tard elles entraient, elles se précipitaient serait plus juste, dans les toilettes de l'hôtel où avait lieu la réception. Les mains de Quinn étaient partout sur le corps de la brune et sa bouche dans son cou était une torture._

_-Quinn..._

_-Oui Rachel?_

_-Ne me fais pas attendre._

_-Ca, c'est moi qui décide._

_Quinn poussa Rachel dans une des cabines et continua à s'amuser. Mais la brune n'était pas d'accord. Elle repoussa Quinn et prit l'avantage pour lui mordre la lèvre._

_-C'était ta punition. Maintenant..._

_Rachel se figea. Tout se brouillait autour d'elle, c'était étrange... La brune comprit soudain: ce n'était qu'un rêve et elle était en train de se réveiller!_

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa légèrement pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Quinn. La blonde était toute rouge mais un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres.

-Alors Rach, bien dormi?

-Oh oui...

Visiblement, elle s'attendait à ce que la brune bafouille une réponse sans aucun sens. ''Bien fait,'' pensa Rachel ''moi aussi je peux jouer.''

Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait mais elle se retint. Après tout, elle n'était pas certaine de ce que Quinn ressentait pour elle. Bon, d'accord, elle était quasiment persuadée que la blonde l'aimait. Mais quand même! Si jamais Quinn la repoussait, elle ne pourrait plus la regarder en face, elle aurait trop honte.

oOoOoOo

Oh mon Dieu, était-ce du désir que Quinn lisait dans ses yeux de la brune?

''Mais vas-y Rach, qu'est-ce que tu attends! Faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose là, je brûle de l'intérieur tellement j'ai envie d'elle! Allez Rachel, fais-le! Non. Non, non, non!''

Rachel s'était redressée et fit mine de partir mais Quinn n'allait pas la laisser faire. La blonde repoussa la diva sur le lit et inversa leur position.

-Quinn... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie Rachel...

-Si... Enfin non... je...

-D'accord, considérant la rougeur qui envahit tes joues cet instant, tu en as envie.

Et Quinn l'embrassa. La blonde avait l'impression que son coeur allait jaillir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Plus rien n'existait mis à part les lèvres de Rachel au contact des siennes. Quinn su à cet instant qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans ça: il fallait que Rachel soit avec elle, elle ne survivrait pas sans ça.

oOoOoOo

''Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu!''

Les lèvres de Quinn étaient sur les siennes et Rachel cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Ce qu'elle ressentait était tellement fort! Simplement à cause des lèvres de la blonde... et de ses mains sous son t-shirt... Oh merde, c'était tellement bon et... c'était quoi ce bruit?

oOoOoOo

Alec avait faim, trèèèèèès faim. Et il était bien décidé à le faire comprendre à sa mère, même si elle était visiblement occupée.

Quinn mit du temps avant d'abandonner les lèvres de Rachel et quand elle le fit, ce fut avec un soupir excédé.

-Quinn... ton fils t'appelle.

-Je sais. Mais je veux rester là avec toi.

-Va donc t'occuper d'Alec mère indigne. On discutera après.

Quinn accepta finalement de sortir du lit et alla prendre son fils dans ses bras. Elle le berça un moment pour qu'il arrête de pleurer et se retourna vers Rachel. Qui était sortie de la chambre entre temps.

-Super..., marmonna Quinn, c'est pas encore pour maintenant.

oOoOoOo

Rachel s'assit dans la cuisine et se prit la tête dans les mains. Son coeur battait encore à cent à l'heure et elle dut faire un effort pour reprendre son souffle. Comment quelqu'un pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un désir d'une telle intensité auparavant, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Où était passée la Rachel Berry du lycée: timide et sainte nitouche?

-Ben alors Rachel, Quinn a enfin suivi mes conseils?

-Santana? Tu m'as fait peur... Et puis de quoi tu parles?

-Q te veut mais cette imbécile pense que prendre son temps est la meilleure solution. Alors je lui ai dit comment on faisait à Lima Heights Adjacent pour mettre quelqu'un dans son lit, expliqua Santana en allant faire couler du café.

-Ouais, je veux pas savoir. Et puis je peux t'assurer qu'elle a renoncé à prendre son temps, elle...

-Oui? la pressa Santana.

-Ce matin, je me suis réveillée et j'étais sur elle. J'avais du bouger pendant la nuit. J'avais une de ces envies de l'embrasser...

-Tu ne l'as pas fait?

-J'avais peur! Au final c'est elle qui m'a embrassé...

-Et?

-C'était génial, déclara Rachel avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, ben y'a du progrès! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite?

-Alec s'est réveillé. Et je me suis enfuie.

-Forcément, Rachel Berry est toujours obligée de faire dans le drama... soupira Santana, sérieusement il faut que vous arrêtiez ce petit jeu et que vous en discutiez une bonne fois pour toute. De quoi est-ce que t'as peur?

-Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle. Tu imagines si elle me quitte un jour? Je n'y survivrai pas!

-Non mais Berry, t'es encore plus débile que je le pensais! C'est pas à moi de te le dire mais Quinn n'a que toi en tête depuis plus de dix ans! Tu crois qu'elle te quitterait un jour?

-Je...

-Non, la réponse est non. Donc arrête de tergiverser et agis. Merde à la fin!

-San, pas de gros mots, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise, soupira Brittany en allant embrasser sa femme, j'ai retenu Quinn pendant votre conversation mais elle va bientôt arriver maintenant alors j'espère que vous avez terminé.

-Merci ma chérie, tu es parfaite.

En effet, Quinn entra dans la cuisine peu après, avec Alec dans les bras, sans accorder un regard à Rachel avant de sortir sur la terrasse. La brune n'en revenait pas: Quinn venait de la snober!

-Je crois que tu l'as vexé, se moqua Santana.

La brune rejoignit Quinn avec la cafetière dans les mains et Brittany la suivit avec les tasses. Rachel ne bougea pas. Est-ce que la blonde était vraiment vexée parce qu'elle avait quitté la chambre? C'était ridicule! D'accord, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du s'enfuir mais quand même! Quinn n'allait quand même la bouder pour si peu! N'est-ce pas?

oOoOoOo

Les autres se levèrent les uns après les autres et à dix heures, tout le monde était debout. Comme rien n'était prévu pour la journée, chacun s'occupa comme il le voulait. Les enfants s'étaient bien sur précipiter dans la piscine, ainsi que Puck qui de toute façon n'avait jamais vraiment grandi.

Rachel comprit rapidement que si, Quinn était bien décidé à la bouder toute la journée. Elle avait beau lui jeter des regards exaspérés ou essayer de lui parler, la blonde ne réagissait pas et l'évitait. Santana en profitait pour charrier la brune, quand Brittany n'était pas là pour l'entendre bien sur.

Leurs amis s'étaient rendus compte de la légère tension que régnait entre Quinn et Rachel mais ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Déjà au lycée, les deux filles étaient connues pour avoir des relations houleuses mais ça ne les empêchait pas de bien s'entendre. Parfois. Quand l'une n'essayait pas de piquer le petit ami de l'autre.

Quinn n'était pas énervée. Elle n'était pas non plus vexée comme l'avait cru Santana. Elle voulait juste jouer un peu et pousser Rachel à bout. Une Rachel énervée l'avait toujours fais beaucoup rire. Quinn effaça le petit sourire qui était apparu sur son visage quand elle vit que la brune la regardait. Elle se leva, lui lança un dernier regard et rentra dans la maison.

''Non mais elle me cherche en plus! C'était quoi ce regard!'' Rachel ne comprenait plus très bien le comportement de la blonde. Elle lui avait fait la tête toute la journée et là c'était comme si elle l'invitait à... Rachel se leva et suivit Quinn. Elle allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure et la blonde allait s'expliquer parce que la diva n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle! Rachel retrouva Quinn tranquillement installée sur le canapé du salon. La blonde lui souriait et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais la brune refusa de lui donner ce plaisir.

-Ca t'amuse? attaqua-t-elle.

-Ben pour être tout à fait honnête, oui un peu.

-Moi ça ne me fait pas rire du tout! Comment je peux savoir ce que tu as dans la tête si tu te comportes comme ça? Comment puis-je être sûre de quoique ce soit dans ces conditions? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, de te moquer de moi de la sorte. Qu'est-ce que je...

Quinn sourit et se leva avant de s'avancer vers Rachel et de la faire taire d'un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Elle se recula et rit doucement en voyant l'expression ahuri de la brune.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du me moquer de toi comme ça. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te mettre en colère. Je voulais juste que ce soit un peu amusant. Mais maintenant on va être sérieuse.

-Je...

-Non, non, c'est moi qui parle pour le moment. Je dois me faire pardonner après tout.

-D'a... d'accord.

Rachel sentit son rythme cardiaque atteindre une vitesse inquiétante. Ca y'était, c'était le moment qu'elle espérait depuis des années. Et elle se sentait incapable de bouger ou de faire quoique ce soit. Elle craignait que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. La déception serait terrible. Quinn remarqua l'inquiétude de Rachel et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je vais te faire une déclaration digne d'un roman d'amour, ça te va?

-J'imagine que mon côté diva adorera ça oui, répliqua Rachel en souriant.

-Je t'aime Rach. Toutes ces années que j'ai passé sans toi, j'avais comme un vide en moi qui m'empêchait de profiter de ma vie. J'ai vite compris qu'il était du à ton absence à mes côtés mais je ne pouvais pas te rejoindre. Après ces années de lycée mouvementées, j'avais besoin d'être seule et de me retrouver. Mais plus le temps passait et plus j'avais besoin de te voir. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai failli venir à New York pour être près de toi, surtout après la naissance d'Alec. Quand j'ai reçu le mail de Santana, j'ai su que c'était le bon moment, que je ne pourrai plus passer une année de plus loin de toi. Et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te laisserai plus partir, je te veux près de moi jusqu'à...

Rachel sourit et embrassa Quinn avant de se reculer.

-Maintenant c'est toi qui parles trop...

-Espèce de...

-Je t'aime aussi Q, plus que tout au monde...

La brune la fit taire d'un baiser plus passionné et la poussa sur la canapé avant de s'asseoir sur elle à califourchon. Elles reprirent leur baiser et Quinn passa ses mains dans la crinière brune de Rachel. C'était une chose qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire. Elle gémit quand elle sentit les lèvres de la diva dans son cou.

oOoOoOo

-Tu me dois cinquante dollars, déclara Artie à Kurt.

Les New Directions étaient dehors et espionnaient les deux filles à travers la fenêtre. Santana effectuait une petite danse de la joie, accompagnée par Tina, tandis que Puck et Sam ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Brittany et Mercedes les attrappèrent chacun par une oreille et ils retournèrent tous sur la terrasse.

-La semaine n'est pas encore finie Artie, donc le pari non plus.

-C'est impossible qu'elles le fassent dans la piscine. Quinn en serait _peut-être_ capable mais Rachel? Même pas en rêve!

-Bon, pendant que vous argumentez sur la frigidité de Berry, moi je vais les empêcher de dégueulasser mon canapé! s'exclama Santana.

oOoOoOo

Rachel allait défaillir, c'était certain. Ce que Quinn lui faisait ressentir était... indescriptible. La brune n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Même avec Finn ce n'était pas si... Et puis pourquoi pensait-elle à ça _maintenant?_ Elle chassa toutes ces pensées de son esprit et entreprit d'enlever le t-shirt de la blonde. Elle découvrit la poitrine parfaite de Quinn et se lécha les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

-Rachel...

-Oui ma belle...

-Fais quelque chose!

-Non ne fais rien Berry! Et surtout pas sur mon canapé en plus! Non mais sérieux, c'est dégueu!

Rachel se releva vivement et rougit quand elle vit Santana. Quinn jeta un regard noir à sa meilleure amie et se leva à son tour. Elle venait d'interrompre un truc important là! Santana éclata de rire en voyant la tête des deux filles: frustrer les gens était vraiment amusant.

-Vous vous ferez des mamours plus tard, ton fils t'appelle Q.

Quinn balança un coussin sur son amie ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de Santana. Rachel s'approcha de la blonde et l'embrassa tendrement. L'effet fut immédiat, Quinn se calma. Elles retournèrent toutes les trois auprès de leurs amis qui les fixaient avec de grands sourires satisfaits sur le visage.

-Oui bon ça va, marmonna Quinn, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat!

-C'est juste LE miracle du siècle! s'exclama Kurt, on s'y attendait tous bien sur mais on commençait à désespérer un peu quand même!

-Occupez vous de vos fesses si vous voulez pas que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe! répliqua Quinn.

-Tiens, on dirait que la Fabray du lycée ressort ses griffes pour défendre son amour avec sa dulcinée, c'est tellement mignon! se moqua Blaine, maintenant je vais pouvoir charrier Santana ET Quinn. Trop bien!

-ANDERSON! hulèrent les deux filles en coeur.

oOoOoOo

Il était vingt-trois heures quinze et les taxis les attendaient depuis dix minutes mais Quinn trouvait toujours quelque chose à préciser à la baby-sitter. Au début, ses amis avaient trouvé adorable que la blonde se préoccupe ainsi de son fils mais après dix minute, ils en avaient plus que marre.

-Rachel, tu voudrais pas faire quelque chose? demanda Kurt discrètement.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse?

-J'en sais rien moi, n'importe quoi! Q est ta petite amie, pas la mienne!

''Ma petite amie... ça semble encore si irréel! Mais Kurt a raison, faut qu'on y aille maitenant.''

-Quinn, souffla la brune en prenant la main de la blonde, ça va aller. Je suis sûre que Jenny est tout à fait capable de gérer des enfants endormis.

-Oui mais...

-Pas de mais, on y va maintenant. Plus vite on part, plus vite on rentre et plus vite je pourrais te montrer à quel point je t'aime, déclara Rachel avec un petit sourire.

Derrière elles, Santana fit semblant de vomir mais Brittany lui mit une tape sur la tête et la brune se mit à bouder tandis que leurs amis éclataient de rire. Ils montèrent enfin dans la voiture, direction: la boîte!

oOoOoOo

Santana s'assit lourdement sur l'un des canapés et vida son verre d'une traite. Elle avait chaud, elle était pompette mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'amusait! Avec Sam et Mercedes, elle avait réussi à assez faire boire Finn pour qu'il aille danser et c'était un pur plaisir de le voir marcher sur les pieds de tout le monde. Mais le vrai spectacle était Brittany. Quand sa femme dansait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui pouvait attirer son attention. Brittany était une déesse. Santana avait dansé avec elle au début mais s'était fatiguée alors que la blonde pourrait continuer comme ça jusqu'à l'aube. Elle repéra Puck en train de draguer, pour changer, Artie qui apprenait quelques techniques au DJ, Roulette était un pro de la platine et Blaine et Kurt étaient en train de s'embrasser juste à côté d'elle. Elle se décala avec une moue dégoûtée et sourit à Sam et Mercedes qui venaient s'asseoir.

-Finn est en forme ce soir! s'exclama le blond.

-Ouais, y'a un périmètre de sécurité autour de lui maintenant, plus personne ne veut l'approcher!

-Le pauvre, compatit Mercedes avant d'éclater de rire.

-J'ai eu une autre bonne idée pour pimenter la soirée...

-Vas-y, dis nous tout.

-Regardez ce gars là-bas.

-Celui qui mate les fesses de Rachel sous le regard courroucé de Quinn? demanda Sam.

-Exactement. Je lui ai dis qu'il pourrait tenter sa chance avec Berry.

-Han! T'es cruel Santana, elles viennent juste de se mettre ensemble!

-T'inquiète Mercedes, je lui ai dis d'y aller doucement.

oOoOoOo

Quinn alla s'asseoir à côté de Sam tout en gardant un oeil sur sa chérie. Elle avait en effet repéré un espèce de prépubère moche et con qui lorgnait sur Rachel et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Ca va Q? T'as l'air un peu tendu, remarqua Santana tandis que Sam et Mercedes éclataient de rire.

Quinn les regarda comme s'ils étaient fous et hocha simplement la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur Rachel. Elle dansait avec Finn. En tout cas elle essayait. Elle abandonna bien vite et Finn alla au bar se prendre un verre, dépité. Sa tête était à mourir de rire et Sam se tenait le ventre tellement il rigolait. Quinn sourit elle aussi et avala une gorgée de vodka avant de la recracher aussi sec. Le prépubère moche et con dansait avec Rachel et il était beaucoup trop près d'elle. Il avait ses mains sur ses fesses! Santana vit avec satisfaction Quinn se lever et attendait avec impatience la suite des évènements. Son amie poussa le prépubère moche et con et lui jeta le regard made in Fabray qui fait peur. Il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre et revint avec un grand sourire. Il devait avoir l'impression qu'il aurait droit à deux filles cette nuit. Santana présuma que Quinn était en train de sortit au prépubère ses célèbres répliques cinglantes car le visage du jeune homme se décomposait. Le clou du spectacle arriva quand Quinn embrassa Rachel. Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste et rapide. C'était le genre... fougueux. Sam et Mercedes se marraient comme des baleines et Santana essuya quelques larmes de rire. Son plan avait marché comme sur un Artie!* Quinn revint vers le canapé en tirant une Rachel pompette et plus que ravie. Une Quinn Fabray jalouse lui plaisait beaucoup apparemment!

-On rentre, déclara la blonde, j'ai du liquide pour payer Jenny.

Santana n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elles étaient déjà parties.

oOoOoOo

Quinn referma la porte derrière Jenny et retourna dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle allait se taper une de ces gueule de bois le lendemain... Elle se figea quand elle découvrit Rachel en sous-vêtements qui semblait l'attendre.

-Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'ai chaud, je me mets à l'aise, déclara simplement la brune avec un petit sourire.

-Oh! Je... on devrait...

-Et puis ta jalousie m'a toute émoustillé si tu vois ce que je veux dire... J'ai vraiment très, _très _chaud.

Rachel bourrée égale bête de sexe. C'était toujours bon à savoir. Quinn frissonna quand elle remarqua le regard noir de la brune. Rachel lui sourit et sortit sur la terrasse. La blonde la suivit et enleva sa robe sous le regard appréciateur de la diva qui était maintenant dans la piscine. Quinn la rejoignit et... disons simplement que Kurt gagna son pari cette nuit là.

Quand les autres rentrèrent, ils les trouvèrent endormies et enlacées sur l'un des transat, recouverte par une simple serviette. Puck, en parfait chevalier servant, leur descendit une couverture et Artie promit à Kurt qu'il aurait ses cent dollars.

***comprendre ''comme sur des roulettes''. A cause du fauteuil. Oui je sais, blague pourrie, c'est la fatigue ;)**

**Chapitre plus court mais j'espère que qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain sera centré sur le Brittana et elles vont rencontrer quelques difficultés. Normal, sinon y'aurait pas d'histoire ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pas taper! Je sais, je suis trèèèèès en retard. Mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration donc voilà.**

**Pour faire plaisir à emmacacahuete, une petite scène samcedes ;).**

**Marine2910: la meilleure? Et ben, merci beaucoup!**

**Manon: merci beaucoup! Tu as du être dégoûté du temps que j'ai mis pour publier celui là! ;)**

**Heya: merci! Ben celle là est terminée mais j'essaye de poster le plus souvent possibe. Quand j'ai des chapitres d'avance c'est tous les jours, là comme tu le vois,il m'a fallu plus longtemps! :)**

**Ju: Ah! Contente que le Faberry t'ait plu! :)**

**Faberry: à maintenant ;) merci beaucoup.**

**Voilà donc ce sera déjà la fin car plus d'inspiration et puis j'ai mis tout ce que je voulais mettre. Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

C'est la fraicheur de la matinée qui réveilla Rachel. Elle sourit quand les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et caressa la joue de Quinn qui était endormie sur elle. La blonde fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer rapidement.

-Je t'ai vu Q, souffla Rachel amusée, on devrait retourner à l'intérieur.

-Veux pas... Veux rester dans tes bras...

-Ne fais pas l'enfant Quinn, gronda gentiment la brune, tu imagines si Alec se réveille et ne te voit pas?

La blonde grogna et se dégagea lentement des bras de Rachel. Elle se rhabilla sous le regard appréciateur de la brune et lui tendit ses vêtements.

-Je t'aime, déclara la brune.

-Je t'aime aussi Rach, répondit Quinn avant de l'embrasser.

Elles retournèrent dans leur chambre et la blonde vérifia que son fils dormait profondément. Après s'être rassurée, elle rejoignit sa place dans les bras de Rachel et se rendormit rapidement.

oOoOoOo

Sasha s'étira et ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir son petit frère penché sur elle. Elle soupira et sortit de sous la couverture. Luka devait avoir faim mais les adultes n'allaient pas se lever avant un moment, c'était donc à elle de gérer le petit déjeuner. Elle prit la main de Luka et l'entraina dans la cuisine où Adrian et Harry les rejoignirent peu après.

-Pas de bruits surtout, chuchota Sasha, la dernière fois que j'ai réveillé maman S le lendemain d'une soirée, elle m'a obligé à faire cinquante longueurs dans la piscine.

Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, elle avait du en faire seulement dix, mais cinquante, c'était bien plus impressionnant. Ils mangèrent rapidement et retournèrent dans la salle de jeu où ils s'occupèrent tranquillement en attendant le réveil des adultes.

Sam était réveillé depuis un moment quand les enfants étaient passés ''discrètement'' dans le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il avait bien ri en entendant Sasha engueuler son frère à voix basse quand il avait failli faire tomber un cadre photo. Sam n'avait jamais vraiment voulu d'enfants. Mais c'était avant, au lycée, quand il n'était pas certain de son avenir et de son couple. Aujourd'hui, il était avec Mercedes depuis plus de dix ans et ils étaient tranquilles financièrement. Il sourit et secoua doucement la jeune femme à côté de lui pour la réveiller.

-Sam... laisse moi dormir...

-Faisons des enfants Mercedes!

-Ca va pas non... je suis trop fatiguée...

-Non, je veux pas faire ça maintenant! Je veux un enfant de toi. Ou deux. Un jour.

Mercedes se réveilla complètement et regarda son petit ami avec de grands yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ou était-ce un rêve?

-Tu veux des enfants n'est-ce pas? Ou alors je me suis trompé...

-Non Sam, je... j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants mais je croyais que toi tu ne voulais pas!

-Je ne me suis jamais posé la question jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je t'aime et j'aimerai voir pleins de bébés courir partout dans notre maison!

-C'est très bien pour vous mais maintenant arrêtez de brailler, certaines personnes ici veulent encore dormir!

-Santana, tu fais plus de bruit qu'eux alors ta gueule!

-Anderson je...

Mercedes et Sam se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils imaginaient très bien Brittany en train de se jeter sur Santana pour la faire taire. Mercedes alla se caler dans les bras de son petit ami, heureuse, et se rendormit.

oOoOoOo

Santana se réveilla quelques heures après sa gueulante mais resta étendue à côté de sa femme. Future femme. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle avait prévu de faire sa demande et elle avait pleins de choses à préparer. Heureusement que ses amis étaient là, ils allaient pouvoir l'aider à occuper Brittany pendant qu'elle mettait tout en place. Elle prit son portable et regarda l'heure.

-Merde!

Brittany se réveilla et se redressa brusquement, l'air paniqué.

-koikesskisspass?

-Oups, désolé chérie, s'excusa Santana, mais il est déjà treize heures et ça m'a surprise.

Brittany se recoucha en marmonnant.

-Et alors, on s'en fiche... on est en vacances et on a rien de prévu...

''Juste un rendez-vous avec ton patron pour lui demander si je peux utiliser un de ses studios de danse ce soir pour te demander en mariage mais sinon ça va.''

-J'ai juste une course à faire, je ne serai pas longue.

-Hmm...

Brittany dormait à nouveau. Santana l'embrassa tendrement et se leva pour aller se doucher.

Quand elle descendit dans la cuisine vingt minutes plus tard, elle vit ses enfants et les deux jumeaux qui jouaient dans la piscine. Elle sortit, furieuse.

-Sasha, je t'ai déjà dis un milliard de fois que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'aller dans la piscine si il n'y a personne pour vous surveiller!

-Parce que nous on est personne?

Quinn et Rachel étaient allongées dans l'herbe avec Alec de sorte que, de la cuisine, elles étaient invisibles.

-Oh, désolé Q, je vous avais pas vu. Ca vous ennuie pas de les surveiller? Faut que j'aille régler un truc pour la... hum, la surprise de Brittany.

-Pas de soucis Santana! On veille! s'exclama Rachel.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète... marmonna la brune.

Elle s'en alla finalement, elle était déjà en retard. Elle vérifia avant de démarrer sa voiture que la bague était bien dans la poche de sa veste. Franck Beckett, le patron de Brittany, était aussi un ami de la famille et Santana voulait son avis sur la bague.

oOoOoOo

Santana arriva à l'école de danse une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer et alla trouver Franck qui à cette heure là devait être dans son bureau. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit.

-Entrez! Oh Santana! Tu es en retard!

-Oui, je sais, désolé. Réveil difficile.

-Je comprends. Je t'en prie assieds toi. Tu vas bien? Et Brittany? Et les enfants?

-Ca va, tout le monde va bien. Et toi?

-Tout baigne! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

-Et ben voilà, en fait, je vais demander Brittany en mariage.

-MAIS C'EST GENIAL!

-Oui enfin, t'es pas obligé d'alerter tout le quartier non plus!

-Hmm, désolé. En quoi puis-je t'aider?

-Je voudrai faire ma demande dans une de tes salles. Britt adore cette école, j'aimerai lui organiser un dîner romantique, une chanson et... le genou à terre. Tout ça ici. Ce serait possible?

-Mais bien sur! Y'a aucun problème, je serai ravi de t'aider. Je te laisse les clés de l'école et de la salle de Brittany. Tu auras besoin d'autre chose?

-Juste de quoi écouter de la musique.

-Pas de soucis, je m'occupe de ça. Ah! Ca va être grandiose!

-J'te le fais pas dire! Tout doit être parfait.

-Et ça le sera. Vous allez être tellement mignonne en robe blanche!

Santana le remercia et s'en alla pour la prochaine étape de son plan. Elle connaissait un traiteur vraiment fabuleux et elle aurait voulu savoir s'il pouvait lui trouver un serveur pour la soirée et lui préparer ses meilleurs plats. Le traiteur accepta et Santana rentra chez elle le sourire aux lèvres. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, elle allait demander Brittany en mariage et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

oOoOoOo

Apparemment, Quinn avait raconté à tous leurs amis le projet de Santana car quand elle arriva chez elle, ils la regardèrent tous avec de grands sourires. Elle leur fit les gros yeux car elle ne voulait pas qu'ils attirent l'attention de Brittany et alla embrasser sa future femme.

Les New Directions étaient tous encore dans un sale état et la plupart regardaient les enfants qui braillaient dans la piscine avec des yeux noirs. Kurt et Blaine retournèrent se coucher même si Santana était plutôt convaincu qu'ils allaient fêter leur réconciliation sous la couette.

Vers dix-huit heures, elle déclara qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire et s'en alla sous le regard suspicieux de Brittany. Deux courses en une journée? C'était étrange... Voyant que la blonde soupçonnait quelque chose, Puck essaya de la distraire en la jetant dans la piscine. Il se fit copieusement insulter de crétin et d'imbécile et Brittany se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle était en train de mettre un t-shirt quand elle entendit une sonnerie de téléphone dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas le sien et Santana avait pris son portable. C'était sûrement le téléphone de boulot de la brune. Brittany le trouva rapidement. Le nom de la secrétaire de sa femme s'affichait à l'éran. Elle décrocha ,se disant que c'était peut-être important, elle pourrait faire la commission à Santana.

-Allô?

-Salut beauté... lui répondit une voix suave, tu es libre ce soir? J'ai une surprise pour toi...

Le téléphone s'écrasa sur le sol. Brittany était comme déconnectée, elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre... elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Il n'y avait pas cinquante interprétations possibles, ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose... Mais Brittany ne voulait pas y croire. C'était impossible! Santana n'aurait jamais fais ça! Elles s'aimaient, elles avaient deux enfants et attendaient un troisième, elles étaient heureuses! Ce n'était pas possible... Et pourtant. Non, il devait y avoir une explication logique. Brittany récupéra le téléphone et vit qu'elle la communication n'était pas coupée.

-Allô? Santana, t'es là? Allô?

-Ce n'est pas Santana, salope, c'est sa femme. Si je te retrouve, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, je te le jure.

Brittany raccrocha et s'affala sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Santana ne pouvait pas l'avoir tromper, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Elles s'aimaient depuis quinze ans, elle ne pouvait pas avoir coucher avec sa secrétaire! C'était tellement cliché! Brittany se leva et chercha sur internet l'adresse de cette...

''Poufiasse, c'est une pouffiasse. Déjà la première fois que je l'ai vu elle ne m'a pas plu. Je vais aller lui casser la gueule et après je m'expliquerai avec Santana. Il y a forcément une explication.''

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses amis la virent arriver vers eux complètement bouleversée. Avant qu'ils aient pu demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle prit la parole.

-J'ai un truc à faire, je vous confie la maison. Si un seul d'entre vous prévient Santana, je lui refais le portrait, c'est clair? C'est moi qui dois lui parler.

Et elle partit sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

-On devrait appeler Santana, déclara Quinn.

-C'est ça ouais, et risquer de se faire casser la gueule par une Brittany en furie! répliqua Puck.

oOoOoOo

Brittany arriva devant l'immeuble de la pouffiasse aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Par chance, quelqu'un en sortit au même moment et elle n'eut pas besoin de sonner pour qu'on lui ouvre. Elle demanda à l'homme s'il savait à quel étage se trouvait l'appartement de Mlle Smith. Il lui indiqua le troisième et lui demanda si elle était une amie de sa petite amie. Brittany ne répondit pas et reprit sa route en se disant que cette fille était vraiment une garce. Elle avait un petit ami et elle draguait sa patronne qui était avec quelqu'un. Elle frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit rapidement.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose mon... qui êtes-vous?

-La femme de la femme que vous appelez ''beauté'' il y a quelques minutes au téléphone.

Brittany avança en force et bouscula la jeune femme pour entrer. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, attendant que l'autre fasse de même. Spencer Smith n'avait pas l'air complètement rassurée mais elle rejoignit la blonde. Brittany la regardait sans rien dire et elle était maintenant vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Ecoutez je...

-Taisez vous. Je suis en train de chercher ce que ma femme a bien pu vous trouver avant qu'elle ne décide de coucher avec vous.

Spencer ouvrit la bouche mais le regard de Brittany la fit taire.

-Vous êtes une jolie femme mais vous êtes aussi une trainée. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas prévenir votre petit ami que j'ai croisé à l'instant. Fermez la! s'exclama Brittany alors que Spencer s'apprêtait à parler, vous avez de la chance, je suis dans un bon jour donc je ne vais pas vous casser la gueule. Mais vous allez chercher un autre job. Et vous n'approcherez plus jamais ma femme. Si vous n'obéissez pas, je reviendrai ici et croyez moi, je ne serai pas aussi gentille.

Brittany s'en alla sans rien ajouter et roula comme une dingue jusque chez elle. A peine arrivée, elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de la première personne qu'elle trouva sur son chemin. Ce fut Puck. Ce dernier la serra contre lui et lança des regards d'incompréhension à Quinn et Tina qui étaient rentrées dans la cuisine en entendant des sanglots. Brittany finit par se détacher de son ami mais elle pleurait toujours.

-Britt...

-Non laissez moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule, je...

Elle quitta à nouveau la maison en courrant et Quinn voulu la suivre mais Tina l'en empêcha.

-On doit appeler Santana maintenant, déclara l'asiatique.

Quinn hocha la tête et prit son téléphone.

oOoOoOo

A dix-neuf heures trente, tout était prêt et Santana était très fière d'elle. Avec Franck, elle avait installé une table dans la salle de danse et l'avait recouverte d'une nappe représentant la petite sirène. C'était le dessin animé préféré de Brittany et Santana était certaine que la blonde aimerait. Elle avait acheté une rose rouge, qui était à présent dans un jolie petit vase, et deux bougies qui n'attendaient que d'être allumées. Elle contemplait son oeuvre quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Quinn.

-Allô?

-Santana, y'a un problème.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Ce sont les enfants? Brittany a eu un accident? Mon Dieu, s'il te plait dis moi que ce n'est rien de grave!

-Je ne sais pas si c'est grave mais ça concerne Brittany. Y'a une heure environ, elle est redescendue de votre chambre et elle avait l'air complètement bouleversée. Elle ne nous a pas dis ce qui n'allait pas et elle partit je ne sais où. Elle vient de revenir mais elle s'est à nouveau enfui.

-J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et se précipita vers sa voiture. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait un problème aujourd'hui? Tout aurait du être parfait, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer? Elle rentra rapidement chez elle et retrouva Quinn, Puck et Tina dans la cuisine.

-Où est-elle? demanda Santana.

-Je ne sais pas, elle avait besoin d'être seule alors on l'a laissé.

-Non mais ça va pas! Brittany est quelqu'un de fragile, il fallait s'occuper d'elle! Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai! Elle pourrait être n'importe où dans la ville maintenant!

-Je ne crois pas, intervint Puck, elle n'a pas pris sa voiture.

-Et alors? Même à pieds elle a pu aller n'importe où! Merde! J'allais la demander en mariage, pourquoi tout doit foirer aujourd'hui?

-Rien n'est perdu Santana! s'exclama Tina, on va t'aider à la chercher.

Et c'est ainsi que les New Directions se mirent à la recherche de leur amie dans les alentours de la maison après avoir laisser Kurt et Rachel surveiller les enfants. Santana était complètement paniquée. Déjà parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Brittany mais aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que sa femme soit dans cet état.

oOoOoOo

Ce fut Sam qui retrouva Brittany après un quart d'heure de recherche. La blonde était assise sur la plage, au bord de la mer. Sam s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne pleurait plus mais elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Hey Britt...

-Je voulais être seule Sam.

-Je sais mais quand on va mal, la solitude n'est pas la meilleure des solutions.

Brittany ne répondit pas.

-Santana est rentrée. Elle te cherche partout. En fait ça fait quinze minutes qu'on te cherche partout.

-Je ne veux pas la voir, pas maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Brittany, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

La blonde mit du temps à répondre, elle ne voulait pas se remettre à pleurer.

-Elle m'a trompé Sam! s'exclama-t-elle finalement, elle m'a trompé avec sa putain de secrétaire! Comment a-t-elle pu me faire un truc pareil! On était heureuse, on a des enfants merveilleux, pourquoi est-elle allée voir ailleurs? Ca fait quinze qu'on est ensemble merde! Elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas être comblée! Ou alors elle aurait du m'en parler au lieu de sauter sur la première pouffiasse qu'elle croisait!

-Déjà, tu vas te calmer. Ensuite, je ne peux pas dire que je connaisse Santana. Je crois que personne ne la connait à part toi. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais à propos d'elle, c'est que sa famille passe avant tout le reste. C'est tout ce qui a de l'importance pour elle, je le sais. Jamais, jamais, jamais elle ne t'aurait trompé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas couché avec sa secrétaire. Elle ne te ferait jamais ça Britt. Il faut que tu en parles avec elle.

-Je ne peux pas Sam, pas maintenant.

-C'est maintenant ou jamais Brittany, il ne faut pas laisser trainer ce genre de chose, ça fait plus mal qu'autre chose.

Il embrassa la blonde sur la joue, se leva et s'en alla. Alors qu'il quittait la plage, il envoya un message à Santana pour la prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé Brittany.

oOoOoOo

Quand Santana reçut le message de Sam, elle se mit à courir comme un dératée pour rejoindre la plage. Jamais elle n'avait courru aussi vite et, malgré son entrainement de cheerios, elle arriva complètement essoufflée auprès de Sam.

-Elle est là-bas, lui indiqua-t-il.

-Merci Sam, merci beaucoup. Je te revaudrai ça.

Le blonde hocha la tête et rentra, tout en envoyant des messages à tous les autres pour qu'ils arrêtent de chercher.

Santana s'avança vers Brittany, son coeur battant à une allure bien trop importante. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la nuit était particulièrement belle, la lune brillant au-dessus de la mer.

-N'approche pas.

La voix de Brittany était sèche.

-Comment as-tu...

-Je savais que Sam allait te prévenir. Il a raison, il faut qu'on parle.

Brittany se leva et fit face à Santana. La brune eut le coeur brisé quand elle vit le visage ravagé de larmes de la blonde. Surtout qu'elle en était la cause.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça?

Le ton de Brittany n'était pas agressif, elle voulait juste comprendre. Santana soupira.

-Je ne sais même pas de quoi on parle Britt...

-Ne fais pas l'innocente! Comment oses-tu me mentir!

-Mais te mentir à propos de quoi! Je ne comprends même pas ce que tu me reproches.

-Ben voyons! Sérieusement Santana, tu peux me le dire maintenant, de toute façon je suis au courant.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Britt!

-Ne me crie pas dessus San! Et je sais que tu as couché avec cette salope de Spencer Smith alors arrête de faire celle qui ne sait rien!

Santana ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça qu'elle ne répondit pas. Comment Brittany avait pu être amenée à croire une chose pareille? Bien sur, la blonde prit le silence de Santana pour un aveu.

-Ben voilà, tu n'oses plus démentir maintenant!

-Mais Britt, il n'y à rien à démentir!

-Ne me mens pas!

-Je te jure que c'est la vérité, je n'ai jamais couché avec elle! Je ne pourrai jamais te tromper, j'en n'en aurai même jamais l'envie! Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, pourquoi j'irai voir ailleurs?

-Arrête de mentir San. Elle t'a appelé tout à l'heure sur ton portable de bureau. Elle a dit, je cite, ''Salut beauté... tu es libre ce soir? J'ai une surprise pour toi...''

Santana comprit soudain ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était un énorme malentendu.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Britt.

-Explique moi alors, j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

-Tu sais que je suis souvent invitée à des réceptions barbantes d'avocats qui se vantent de leurs exploits?

-Oui.

-Et tu te rappelles que la dernière fois, c'était il y a deux ou trois semaines, tu n'avais pas pu m'accompagner?

-Je me souviens. Du coup tu as trompé ton ennui en baisant avec ta secrétaire.

-Pas du tout Britt! Je me faisait chier comme tu n'étais pas là donc je buvais au bar pour passer le temps. J'étais un peu pompette je l'avoue. Spencer est arrivée et a commencé à flirter. J'étais saoûle et je pensais à toi alors je n'ai pas fais attention à ce qu'elle disait mais je n'ai pas bougé quand elle a posé sa main sur ma cuisse. Elle a du se dire qu'elle avait une chance alors elle m'a embrassé et a voulu me trainer aux toilettes mais je l'ai repoussé et je suis rentrée tout de suite après. Seulement depuis cette nuit, elle croit que je suis intéressée par elle alors elle fait des allusions tout le temps. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en arriverait à m'appeler!

-Pourquoi devrais-je te croire?

-Parce que je t'aime Britt. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, tu es la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour moi. Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui m'éloignerait de toi.

Voyant que Brittany commençait à hésiter, Santana continua.

-J'ai sur mon bureau une lettre de licenciement. Pour elle.

-Je... je ne demande qu'à te croire mais je...

-Si j'avais couché avec elle et que tu ne me plaisais plus, est-ce que je ferai ça?

Santana prit une grande inspiration et mit un genou à terre, enfin dans le sable pour être exact, et sortit la petite boîte noire qui était dans sa veste.

-J'ai cette bague avec moi depuis des semaines mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Mike m'a aidé à trouver. C'est pour ça que je me suis absentée aujourd'hui, je suis allée préparer ta salle de danse, on devait y dîner tranquillement, danser et j'avais même prévu de te chanter une chanson. Mais les circonstances font que je me trouve là, un genou dans le sable face à toi et sous la lune. Mais je vais te le demander quand même parce que j'en peux plus d'attendre et que je veux te voir dans une robe blanche. Donc voilà: Brittany S. Pierce, voudrais-tu me faire le plaisir de devenir ma femme?

La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était trop beau. Spencer Smith lui était complètement sorti de la tête, tout ce qui comptait à l'instant, c'était Santana qui la demander en mariage. Et qui commençait à s'inquiéter que Brittany ne réponde pas.

-Oui! Oui, oui, oui et mille fois oui, bien sur que je le veux!

Santana se releva, soulagée, et passa la bague au doigt de la blonde avant de l'embrasser.

oOoOoOo

-Vous pensez que ça se passe comment? demanda nerveusement Tina.

-Peut-être que Brittany est en train de noyer Santana dans la mer, déclara Puck.

Il se prit une claque derrière la tête de Finn et se renfrogna. Les New Directions étaient assis autour de la table et attendaient leurs amies. Ils avaient fais manger les enfants et les avaient envoyé jouer dans la salle de jeu.

-Elles sont longues quand même, s'inquiéta Rachel.

-Ne t'en fais pas chérie, je suis certaine que tout se passe bien, la rassura Quinn.

Et en effet, dix minutes plus tard, Brittany arriva en sautillant auprès de ses amis, suivie par Santana qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-ON VA SE MARRIER! s'écria la blonde surexcitée.

Il y'eut un soupir de soulagement collectif et ils se levèrent tous pour les féliciter.

-Allez vite profiter de votre repas qui vous attend à l'école de danse maintenant! s'exclama Mike.

Brittany et Santana se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

-On préfère fêter ça ici avec vous, déclara la brune.

-On a appelé Franck, mon patron, pour qu'il en profite lui avec son petit ami.

Leurs amis approuvèrent et, même s'ils s'étaient bien saoulés la veille, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils ingurgitèrent ce soir là.

oOoOoOo

La mariage fut organisé rapidement pour la fin de l'été et il eut lieu en même temps que celui de Sam et Mercedes qui était enceinte de environ un mois et demi... Et Santana voulait absolument être la marraine de cet enfant car après tout, il avait été conçu dans son lit disait-elle!

THE END.

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme à chaque fois, manque d'inspiration pour la fin, c'est nul mais j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop déçu!**

**A la prochaine!**


End file.
